How to Get Over Ronald Bilius Weasley
by Iggity
Summary: After the war, Hermione realises that she hates the fact that she's in love with her best friend and tries to get over him. Will she succeed? And who in Merlin's name is David Puckle? HGOC, RWHG. Previously HermyandRon. I'm still the same person, I promise!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I found this for you guys. Thought someone would be interested. I'm slowly coming back to writing, but I can't make any promises about uploading new stories. This is finished and so I thought I should share.**

* * *

**

**A/N (when this was first started):** So I really am a spazz and a half (times three and nine-tenths plus fifteen. Anyone who can calculate that for me gets a huge cookie!) for this actually came to me _just_ as I was drifting off to sleep. I'm finding that I get the better ideas for stories at that time; according to my mother (fellow _published_ writer, thank you very much!), it's because your brain goes all imaginative and stuff which is why you have dreams. I guess it makes sense, but I find it highly unfair since I'm only free to write during the day, like a normal human being. Where was I?

Right, OK. Yes, so this came to me when I was on the brink of sleep and I wrote point form notes about it including chapter titles. They all make sense, which is weird because I couldn't take a note in a classroom that would make sense, but for a bloody story, it works out; must've been the brink of sleep thing. _Anyway_, I keep rambling. So this is a chaptered fic and I promised myself that I wouldn't post it until it was complete. I honestly don't want another _Forever and Always_ fiasco (not that I don't love writing it, I just realise that I really should wait until I'm _finished_ with a story before posting it here), so if this is up, this entire story is complete which means that I _should_ be updating every second weekend or so.

Major shout out to my _AMAZING_ wifey _and_ beta: _**HermioneGrangerTwin**_!! LOVE YOU BABE! Also to Rodica, Flo, JD and Shelly, for being so supportive!

Just a little note that thoughts will be in _italics_ and flashbacks will be in _**bold italics**_.

So here we go!

**

* * *

**

How to Get Over Ronald Bilius Weasley

**Prologue: Figuring it All Out**

Hermione Granger sat on her childhood bed, staring out the window. It was autumn; the trees whose branches tapped on the pane on windy days were shedding their red, orange and gold leaves. Hermione sat watching the leaves flutter past her window, deep in thought. She should have been downstairs with her Muggle parents, but she wasn't in the mood to celebrate anything at that moment, least of all her graduation from Hogwarts several months earlier.

'Mya?'

Hermione sighed and looked over her shoulder at her father, who was standing in her bedroom doorway.

'Hey, Dad,' she mumbled.

Jack Granger shuffled into the room and sat beside his daughter on her bed. They were quiet for several minutes before Hermione stood and walked over to the window, opening it and leaning on the sill. She heard her father moving behind her and soon after felt his hands resting on her hunched, tensed shoulders.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Hermione shrugged slightly.

'Not particularly,' she whispered.

Jack sighed and absently started rubbing her shoulders. Hermione leant her head against the cool glass and closed her eyes, trying not to picture Ron.

'I'm here if you want to talk.'

_You always are, Dad. Funny how, even at nineteen, he knows I have stuff I need to talk about._

Hermione nodded.

'I know, Dad,' she mumbled.

Hermione had skipped her seventh year at Hogwarts to help Harry defeat Voldemort. It had taken a whole year, but she, Ron and Harry found and destroyed the Horcruxes and finally, Voldemort himself. When the school had reopened, Hermione had seized the chance to finish school and graduated with Ron and Harry on either side of her and Ginny beside Harry. That had been two months ago; her parents were so terribly busy that they were only now able to actually make the time to throw Hermione a graduation party. But all Hermione really wanted was to be with Ron.

'You know,' said Jack, 'I may not be as observant as your mother, but I think I'll hazard a guess and say that this has something to do with a Ronald Weasley?'

Hermione opened her eyes and watched as a golden-red leaf fluttered past her window and down to the grass of her parents' well-kept yard. She sighed and nodded, dimly noting the mocking she had received from a mere leaf.

'Hole in one, Dad,' she murmured. 'I miss him. I haven't seen him since graduation and I miss him.'

'You've changed, Mya,' Jack said softly. 'What happened?'

Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around her father's waist.

'Too much happened, Dad. Far too much.'

'He was with you, wasn't he?' Jack asked gently.

'Yes. He came with us; rather, we went with Harry. But Ron was there. We would comfort each other at night.'

'Did you sleep with him?'

Hermione looked up at Jack's face.

'I fell asleep with him, but I didn't have _sex_ with him, if that's what you mean,' she said.

'How did you comfort each other?'

'We just … curled up beside each other.'

'What do you mean?'

'_**Are you awake?'**_

'_**Yes.'**_

'_**Could I talk to you?'**_

_**Hermione rolled over to face him.**_

'_**Of course,' she whispered, trying not to wake Harry. 'What about?'**_

_**Ron shrugged slightly and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand.**_

'_**I dunno,' he replied. 'But I … I can't sleep. I keep … I keep having nightmares.'**_

_**Hermione nodded and shifted closer to him.**_

'_**Me too,' she murmured.**_

_**Ron shifted and the next thing Hermione knew, she was pressed up against Ron's solid chest.**_

'_**I keep seeing you dying,' he mumbled, 'all to save me.'**_

_**Hermione gripped his shirt and snuggled closer to him.**_

'_**I'd do it, you know,' she whispered. 'I'd die to save you.'**_

'_**Why?'**_

_**Hermione looked up at him.**_

'_**Because you're my best friend,' she murmured.**_

'_**I'd die for you too.'**_

_**Ron hugged her closer; Hermione felt him shift yet again and she was suddenly curled up against his side, her head and left hand on his chest. She could hear his heart beating in her ear.**_

'_**I love you, Hermione,' he whispered. 'You're my best friend and I love you.'**_

'_**The way you love Harry?' she asked softly.**_

_**Ron squeezed her shoulders.**_

'_**The way I love Harry,' he confirmed.**_

_**Hermione bit back her tears and gripped his shirt a little tighter.**_

'_**I love you too, Ron.'**_

'You're in love with him,' Jack stated.

'Yes,' Hermione confirmed, 'have been for years. But it's not fair; he's my best friend!'

Jack ran a hand over his daughter's mass of hair.

'I know, Mya,' he whispered.

Hermione gripped the back of her father's shirt and buried her face in his chest.

'I shouldn't miss him this much, Dad.'

'It's different when you're in love, sweetheart.'

'I don't want it to be. I just want to get over him; stop hurting because of him,' she whispered. Hermione looked up at her father. 'How do you get over someone?'

Jack sighed.

'Give it time,' he said. 'And … and ask your mother because I really am not good at this kind of thing.' Hermione laughed a bit and Jack smiled in triumph. 'It's good to know that I can still make you laugh even if you aren't feeling too … hmm, what would be a good word here …?'

'Humoured? Happy? Joyful?' Hermione suggested.

Jack grinned and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Are you at least feeling up to spending some quality time with a pair of old geezers? We can't do magic, but we sure can put on a hell of a party.'

Hermione grinned and chuckled.

'Of course,' she whispered. 'But just give me a couple minutes, OK? I don't need Mum fussing over why my eyes are all bloodshot.'

Jack smirked and hugged Hermione.

'I'll see you downstairs in a few,' he whispered before leaving her bedroom.

* * *

Karen Granger stood in the kitchen, her arms folded over her chest and her right foot tapping on the floor anxiously.

'Well?' she asked as soon as Jack entered the room.

Jack walked over to his wife and gently pressed his lips to hers.

'You were right,' he said. 'She misses Ronald. What you didn't see was that she's in love with him.'

'How do you know?'

Jack told her about his conversation with Hermione and Karen sighed.

'She's too young to be in love,' she whispered.

Jack shook his head.

'From what I understand, this War that she helped end … it made her grow up faster than she had to. She's always had an advanced mind, love. Now, she's like a thirty year old trapped in the body of a nineteen year old.'

Karen wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

'I really want you to be wrong, Jack. But I get the dreaded feeling that you're right.'

* * *

**A/N:** So, I just want to say that I've based Jack Granger on my dad. I dunno why, but it happened. So there you have it; the prologue. Lemme know what you think.


	2. Enter David Puckle

**A/N:** OK, here's the first real chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Enter David Puckle**

**Five Months Later**

A hand landed on her shoulder. Instinctively, Hermione whipped around, pointing her wand, the Killing Curse on the tip of her tongue. A tall, thin man stood in front of her, his hands in the air like shields and his hazel eyes crossed as he tried to focus on the tip of Hermione's wand. She let out a sigh of relief; she had thought she was alone.

'Mr Puckle,' she said, dropping her wand. 'My apologies.'

Puckle laughed slightly.

'It's my fault,' he said lightly. 'I should know better than to startle a War Hero.'

Hermione blushed slightly and turned back to her desk.

'I'm not a War Hero,' she stated firmly.

Puckle chuckled.

''Course you are,' he said. 'You fought You-Know-Who; even have the spine to say his name!'

Hermione cleared her throat.

'Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,' she mumbled.

'Oh, you're wise too!'

Hermione shook her head.

'Albus Dumbledore said that once. I'm simply fond of the saying,' she replied.

'Wise man, Dumbledore was,' said Puckle.

Hermione turned around and leant back against her desk.

'Mr Puckle -'

'David.'

Hermione nodded.

'David, is there a reason why I nearly cursed you?' she asked.

David grinned.

'Well, since it is after hours, we are retired colleagues for the night, so I was simply wondering if you were perhaps free for dinner.'

Hermione blinked at him.

'I'm sorry, what?'

David grinned again.

'Are you free for dinner?'

Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to figure out why this gorgeous man was asking her out. David shifted slightly and ran a hand through his dark, shaggy blonde hair.

'Ms Granger?' he asked tentatively.

Hermione fumbled mentally for something - _anything_ - to say.

'Why me?' was the only thing that came to mind.

David chuckled.

'Are you joking?' he asked softly. 'Look at you, Hermione. You're brilliant, brave, and so incredibly gorgeous and the fact that you don't think that you are is totally sexy.'

Hermione blushed slightly and turned around to face her desk.

'I wouldn't say that,' she mumbled.

Hermione felt David step up behind her, his chest brushing up against her back, his hands on her arms.

'You are,' he whispered. 'Just dinner. If you don't want something serious, I'll understand. But please, Hermione; just one dinner.'

Hermione felt her eyes flutter closed and felt her body relax slightly. David started slipping his hands over her arms, his mouth at her ear.

_Mum said that I need to pick out Ron's flaws; flaws I could never live with. Dad said I needed time. Ginny said I should try dating. Maybe this is my chance. It's worth a shot, isn't it?_

Hermione turned her head and David's hazel eyes locked with hers.

_Wow. And I thought Ron's blue eyes were amazing_.

'Just dinner,' she whispered.

David grinned.

'Tonight?'

Hermione dropped her head.

'Not tonight; tonight is a night out with friends,' she said. 'Tomorrow?'

David turned her around and nodded.

'Tomorrow's perfect,' he said. 'Wear something fancy.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'How fancy?'

'I dunno. A nice dress, I guess,' he said, winking.

Hermione bit her lip.

'Um, OK. Yeah, OK,' she said, smiling.

David slipped his hand into hers and brought it up to his lips.

'Tomorrow, then,' he said before pressing his mouth to the back of her hand and bowing.

Hermione's hand dropped to her side when David let it go and turned to leave.

'Goodnight, Hermione!' he called before disappearing through the doors.

* * *

Hermione was giddy all night. So much so that all of her friends asked what happened.

'Oh, nothing,' she said.

'Go on, Hermione,' said Harry. 'What is it?'

Hermione grinned and shook her head.

'It's nothing,' she said. 'Not yet, anyway.'

'Not yet?' Ginny asked.

Hermione laughed and Parvati and Padma Patil both gasped.

'You have a date!' Parvati exclaimed, pointing at Hermione.

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Lavender Brown all gaped. Hermione shrugged.

'Why does it matter?' she asked.

'I'm not sure,' said Luna Lovegood. 'You're more than able to receive an invitation to dinner.'

Hermione nodded.

'Exactly,' she said. 'Thank you, Luna.'

'Who is he?' Ron asked gruffly, not looking at her.

Hermione looked over at him.

'You don't know him,' she said shortly.

Ron looked up at her.

'How well do _you_ know him?'

'What is that to do with anything?'

'Everything. If you know him well enough, then I won't have to size him up.'

'I think I can make decisions on my own, Ronald,' Hermione snarled. 'I am, after all, twenty years old.'

'As your best friend, I reserve the right to size up your boyfriends,' Ron replied firmly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

'Size up my boyfriends?' she asked. 'What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean? That you're some kind of … of _boyfriend police_?'

Ron nodded.

'Yeah, that's exactly it,' he said, pointing the lip of his beer bottle at her.

Hermione's nostrils quivered.

'You have no such right,' she spat.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her and smirked slightly.

'No?'

'No,' said Hermione.

Ron turned to Harry.

'Back me on this, mate,' he said.

Harry held up his hands.

'No way. I'm not getting involved in this one,' he said.

Hermione turned to Harry.

'Do you think he's right?' she asked him.

Harry looked from Ron over to Hermione and then looked over at Ginny, looking rather helpless and lost. Ginny shrugged and Harry sighed.

'Well … you both have a point,' he said. 'You deserve to choose your own boyfriends, but as your friends, we should be able to size them up and tell you what we think. You know: whether we think he's good enough for you or whether we think he's using you or something of the like.'

Hermione blinked at him and then looked over at Ron.

'Is _that_ what you meant?' she asked.

Ron shrugged.

'Yeah,' he said, leaning back in his chair and taking a swig of his beer.

Hermione felt her nostrils flare.

'Then why didn't you just say that to begin with?' she snarled.

Ron grinned at her.

'Can't help but to piss you off, Ms Granger,' he said, winking.

Hermione was torn between ignoring him the rest of the night and blushing and giggling at the fact that he had winked at her.

'I'll only let you meet him if I think it's going to be something serious, OK?' she said.

Ron frowned slightly.

'I've just realised something,' he said.

'What?' Dean asked.

Ron looked back at Hermione.

'Do you even _remember_ how a date _goes_?' he asked.

Hermione glared at him.

'Shut up,' she spat.

'No, I'm being serious! The last time you actually had a date was like, six years ago, right? With Viktor Krum!' Ron exclaimed.

Hermione resisted the urge to walk around the entire table and slap him. Instead, she ignored him and turned to Ginny, hoping to start a conversation, but Ron was persistent.

'C'mon, Hermione. Do you need tips? I could help you out,' he said.

Hermione snapped.

'How would _you_ know what to do on a date, Mr One-Night-Stands-Only,' she snarled.

Ron straightened in his chair.

'At least I'm no longer a virgin!' he shot.

Hermione's entire body tensed.

'Too far, mate,' Harry muttered.

'_Way_ too far,' Seamus agreed.

Neville, Dean, Luna, Lavender, Padma and Parvati all nodded in agreement as well. Hermione slammed a Galleon onto the table to pay for her share of the drinks as she stood up.

'I should go,' she whispered. 'I'll see you all later.'

Hermione walked around the table, unable to avoid passing by Ron as he sat closest to her jacket. He grabbed her wrist.

'Look, I'm sorry. I had no right -'

'No, you didn't,' Hermione spat, wrenching her wrist out of Ron's grasp.

'Don't go,' he whispered. 'Please.'

Hermione looked at him.

'It's supposed to be a _friend's_ night out. Considering your comment, I think you've made it transparently clear that we _aren't_ friends. A friend wouldn't say something like that,' she said fiercely; she turned and headed for the door.

'Hermione!'

She stopped and looked over her shoulder; Harry had followed her.

'What? Did he send _you_ because he figured I would listen to you?' she snarled.

'No, I came over of my own accord to try and talk you into staying for just a little longer. Please. You missed it last week because of work. Don't miss it this time just because Ron's being a fucktard,' he said gently.

'Harry, did you not hear him?'

'I heard him, and he had no reason to stray into your sex life.'

'Or lack thereof,' she added dryly, knowing that Harry had added the line in his head.

Harry sighed.

'Maybe this is the guy,' he said. 'What's his name, anyway?'

'David,' she whispered, blushing slightly.

Harry grinned.

'You fancy him, yeah?'

Hermione smiled.

'A bit,' she mumbled, nodding.

Harry chuckled.

'C'mon; come tell us all about him,' he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Hermione laughed and slipped out of her jacket.

'Why are you so good at that?' she asked, letting Harry lead her back to her seat.

'Natural powers,' he said, winking. 'No one else has such keen convincing skills as I.'

Hermione laughed again.

'So tell us about this guy,' said Ginny.

Hermione sighed.

'Well, his name's David; he's about six feet two inches, thin but muscular, a highly defined jaw, _gorgeous_ hazel eyes and dark, shaggy blonde hair. He's simply _gorgeous_. I didn't even know why he asked _me_ out. When I asked him, he said that it was because I was brilliant and brave and gorgeous and the fact that I didn't think so was incredibly sexy,' she said in a rush.

Ginny was grinning.

'I'm taking you shopping tomorrow for your date,' she said. 'That's it! We'll go out to lunch and then go shopping.'

Hermione giggled and grinned.

'OK,' she said, nodding enthusiastically.

* * *

'So, what kind of dress are we looking for?' Ginny asked before shoving a few of her poutine chips into her mouth.

Hermione shrugged and pushed around her side salad.

'He said something fancy,' she said, spearing a piece of romaine lettuce on her plastic fork and examining it.

'It's lettuce, Hermione; just eat it,' said Ginny, pointing a chip at her; gravy and cheese dripped from the end. 'Ah, damn it. That's the best part.'

Hermione grinned as Ginny mopped up the drip with a napkin. She popped the lettuce into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

'What colour do you think I should get?' she asked.

Ginny looked up from mixing the dry chips in with the gravy and cheese pooled at the bottom of her dish.

'Colour dress?'

'No, hair dye,' Hermione replied sarcastically. 'Yes, colour of the dress.'

'Maybe a dark blue; a navy sort of colour?'

Hermione frowned slightly in thought.

'Will it work with my hair?'

'Definitely. That periwinkle dress you wore to the Yule Ball back in third year was amazing,' said Ginny, digging at the bottom of the dish, trying to get all the cheese.

Hermione blinked.

'That was fourth year.'

Ginny looked up.

'Sorry. _My_ third year.'

'Oh! Right! I always forget,' said Hermione, shaking her head.

Ginny grinned.

'That's because I'm so mature,' she said, giggling.

Hermione laughed and dropped her fork into her salad dish.

'So, a navy or a periwinkle?' she asked, picking up her hamburger.

'Depends. We'll see,' said Ginny, chuckling.

'What?' Hermione asked, still holding her burger aloft.

'I just don't see why you got a salad when you have the burger,' said Ginny. 'If you're gonna splurge, splurge properly and get the chips, too!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her burger. Ketchup spurted out the end and landed on the tray; Ginny burst out laughing.

'You're worse than Ron!' she wailed.

Hermione kicked her under the table and Ginny howled with pain, still laughing. Hermione chewed her bite and swallowed.

'Bite me,' she said, grinning.

Ginny laughed even harder.

'I think that's David's job, now!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and put her burger down on her tray before resting her head on her hands, thinking.

'You OK, Hermione?' Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up.

'Oh, yeah; I'm fine,' she said, smiling. 'Just thinking.'

Ginny studied her for several minutes.

'You're still in love with Ron, aren't you?'

Hermione lifted her eyes from her tray of food and locked them with Ginny's. Ginny sighed and reached out to grip one of Hermione's hands.

'I can't help it,' Hermione whispered. 'I mean, David seems great; he really does! But ... I want _Ron_.'

'Even after that comment last night?' Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded sadly.

'Even after the comment last night,' she confirmed. 'I'm hopelessly in love with him.'

'Then why are you going to dinner with David?'

'I'm taking _your_ advice,' Hermione replied dryly. 'You told me to try dating, so I am.'

'Bloody hell, Hermione. Well … you fancy him, yeah?'

Hermione grinned shyly.

'A bit. He's incredibly handsome,' she said. 'I meant it when I said that I didn't know why he asked _me_ out.'

Ginny gawked.

'Are you winding me up? Hermione, you're the best kind of beautiful out there! There are those skinny women who eat and then throw up and they look like walking twigs - the ones who disappear if you look at them at the wrong angle - and there are those women who are unhappy with how they look and so they get all this surgery and stuff and then there are women like you, Hermione. Women who are happy with how they look because they don't care how other people see them. You know that you're healthy and to you, that's all that matters.'

Hermione blinked.

'Well, that's where you're wrong, Gin. I _do_ care.'

'Care about what?'

'What other people think.'

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

'How much time do you spend on your hair, Hermione?'

Hermione frowned slightly.

'I don't see how that's relevant to -'

'Answer the question, Hermione.'

'About ten minutes, I suppose.'

'And what do you do to it?'

'I get up, brush it out, wash it, dry it magically and more often than not tie it up in a ponytail. Why?'

Ginny nodded.

'There are so many women out there who spend over a half hour to make sure that their hair is what they believe would be deemed 'perfect'. You, on the other hand, brush it out, wash it, dry it, and tie it up,' said Ginny, pointing her empty fork at Hermione, who raised an eyebrow.

'Where, exactly, are you going with this, Ginny?'

'Do you wear make-up?'

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows.

'When did this become twenty questions?'

Ginny sighed.

'Just … humour me, OK? Do you wear make-up?'

Hermione shook her head.

'You know that I don't. I've heard that it clogs up your pores and such. Destroys your skin,' she said.

Ginny shook her head.

'Only if you sleep with it on. That's not the point. You don't wear make-up. Majority of women -'

'I really don't see the point of make-up unless it's an extremely special occasion. Like the Yule Ball; I had _some_ make-up on, but I think that's the last time I actually wore any. Why paint your face and trick someone into fancying you?' Hermione explained.

Ginny grinned.

'There we go. Majority of women spend forever doing their make-up to look nice for the men out there. What about personal grooming?'

'What like plucking eyebrows and waxing?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, _obviously_ I do that; otherwise I feel gross.'

Ginny nodded and then paused.

'Wait, you wax?'

'Well, I hate shaving; leaves stubble and such and then you have to do it again not two days later. Such a nuisance, especially so early in the morning. And I don't want to bother casting a Permanent Hair Removal Charm; I don't feel comfortable casting spells on my own body, especially after everything for the War,' Hermione replied, picking up her burger and taking another bite before picking up her fork and spearing several leaves of romaine.

Ginny nodded in understanding.

'OK, so you care what other people think and yet, everything you've just said that you do, you said that you did it because it made _you_ comfortable,' she said.

Hermione looked up from her salad.

'So what?'

'So, I'm just saying that it doesn't _seem_ like you care what others think of you.'

Hermione thought for a minute, absorbing Ginny's words.

_Well, if you think about it, she's right. You _**don't**_ care what people think._

_Yes, I do. If I didn't, I'd come to work looking like I just rolled out of bed in the morning._

_No, you wouldn't; that's not you. You come to work looking like you take care of yourself because it makes _**you**_ feel better. It has nothing to do with the people around you._

_Honestly, whose side are you on?_

_Ginny's actually making sense. Roll with it!_

Hermione sighed and looked up at Ginny.

'I suppose you're right; I don't care what people think about me.'

'And so you take care of yourself because …?'

'It makes me feel better about myself,' said Hermione. 'It makes me feel like a person instead of someone stuck in a War.'

Ginny grinned.

'Right! So, you're beautiful because you take care of yourself and because you're hot!'

Hermione giggled slightly.

'I'm not hot.'

'You, Hermione, are hot. Sizzling hot! And based on how you described David, he's bloody hot too. Together, you make one _hot_ couple! Now let's go get you a dress!'

* * *

She was actually having fun. In fact, she was having the time of her life, and they were only at the appetizers. If she were honest with herself, Hermione had actually expected dinner to be dull and full of talk about work at the Ministry. However, David was so full of personality and his knowledge of nearly everything to do with the magical world actually rivalled hers. It was like a challenge.

_And Merlin knows that I love a challenge_, Hermione thought, smirking inwardly.

She had been worried, also, that she wouldn't be able to keep her mind off of Ron. However, David made her forget all about Ron when he picked her up and she hadn't thought of him since.

_**The doorbell rang.**_

_Ginny__**, Hermione thought, racing down the hall of her flat in her towel, having just gotten out of the shower.**_

**_'Ginny, thank Merlin you're here; I_** _really__** need your help with my dress!' she said, opening the door and turning away to walk into her bedroom.**_

_**Laughter came from the doorway, but it wasn't high or girl-like. Hermione froze and whipped around to see David Puckle standing in her front doorway.**_

'_**I always knew you had sexy legs,' he said.**_

_**Hermione's eyes widened and David laughed even more.**_

'_**I … erm … hi, David,' she managed to squeak out.**_

_**David grinned at her.**_

'_**Hey, Hermione. Nice towel,' he said, pointing to her cat-patterned towel wrapped around her body.**_

_**Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot.**_

'_**I … I thought you were coming at seven?'**_

_**David pointed to the clock that hung on her sitting room wall; seven-oh-three. Hermione blinked and looked at the watch she had managed to put on before the doorbell had rung.**_

'_**Oh,' she said, noting that her watch stated the time as six forty as it had when she put it on less than ten minutes ago. 'I guess my watch is broken.' She looked up at David. 'I'm really sorry, I'll just be five minutes.'**_

_**David's eyes widened.**_

'_**Not twenty?' he asked.**_

_**Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth.**_

'_**Actually, it depends on whether I can get my dress zipped up or not.'**_

_**David grinned at her.**_

'_**If you need help, I could always … you know … be of assistance,' he said.**_

_**Hermione smiled at him.**_

'_**I'll keep that in mind,' she said. 'Five minutes.'**_

Indeed, she had needed help with doing the zipper of her dress up and David had happily assisted; his fingers had brushed gently against the skin of her back and Hermione had to resist the urge to shiver. He had turned her around gently and looked her up and down, smiling; she and Ginny had gone with a navy blue dress that fell just below her knee and that had a decent neckline: cut low enough to tease slightly, but high enough that she wasn't "spilling out" as Ginny had so _delicately_ put it.

'Want to split the last stuffed mushroom?' David asked, jerking her out of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled.

'No, help yourself; I want room for the actual dinner,' she said.

David grinned at her and Hermione lifted her glass of water to her lips for a sip as she let her eyes wander around the restaurant. By the time her eyes had landed back on David, she noticed that his gaze hadn't moved from her. She felt herself blush.

'What?' she asked him.

David shook his head.

'How can you think that you aren't beautiful?' he asked in awe. 'Don't you notice all the heads that turn when you walk by?'

'I always figure it's because of who my best friends are,' she replied. 'I never really think that it's because people think I'm pretty; I never really heard it from anyone before. You know, besides my Dad, but he's biased.'

David reached across the table and slipped his hand into hers.

'Well, Hermione Granger, you are absolutely beautiful,' he said softly.

Hermione blushed again and looked down at their joined hands.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

'And I don't know how you've never heard that before,' David continued.

Hermione shrugged.

'I never really had a boyfriend; didn't have the time, what with school and then Prefect duties and then, you know, saving the wizarding world,' she replied.

'Harry or Ron never said it?'

'No; Harry's always been more … interested in Ginny. Besides, he's more like a brother to me than anything else. As for Ron … well, he's not one to express his feelings. I've always said that he has the emotional range of a teaspoon.'

David laughed slightly.

'Did you ever fall for one of them?' he asked.

Hermione smiled and waited until the waiter had placed their dinner in front of them and left before answering David's rather loaded question.

'Both of them, actually; I never told them, though. I kind of fancied Harry back when we were in third year, but I didn't say anything. Mainly because I knew that the feelings wouldn't last long, but also because Ginny was just so infatuated with him.'

David nodded.

'Well, I'm no woman, but he is quite attractive,' he said.

Hermione nodded.

'Even more so now than when he was thirteen,' she said. 'And then there was Ron.'

'He's not bad, either,' said David. 'And I don't usually fancy red-heads.'

Hermione grinned.

'Ron is the best friend who would hurt someone who hurt me and then help me put the pieces back together,' she said. 'He's … he's my knight; the one I can turn to when I can't turn to anyone else. And it's been like that for years; he was probably the closest thing I had to a boyfriend. I guess I liked the feeling of him always being there and liked the thought of being with him for everything. I started to fall in love with him, for more than those reasons, but I still fell. Stupid, really, but I never told him; I didn't want to risk our friendship: our little system.'

'Did it ever seem like he returned the feelings?'

'Once or twice, but I might have been over-analysing it; it could very well have been his over-protectiveness showing.'

David looked at her and hesitated before asking his next question.

'Are you still in love with him?'

'Not one bit,' Hermione lied. 'He's my best friend and he's _only_ my protector.'

'Well, I've seen Ron and he looks like he could kill me,' said David. 'Especially if I were to hurt you. But I don't plan on hurting you.'

Hermione smiled.

'I should hope not,' she said gently.

David's eyes locked on hers.

'I won't,' he whispered.

* * *

'Hey.'

Hermione looked up and sighed.

'Ronald,' she replied icily.

'Look, I just want to apologise for the other night. I shouldn't have said … well, what I said and I'm really sorry,' he said imploringly.

'Why did you say it, Ron?' she asked him gently.

Ron sighed.

'I … I don't know. It was defensive, I s'pose.'

Hermione sighed heavily.

'Defensive?'

Ron shrugged and dropped down in the seat opposite her. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

'Can I get you anything, sir?' a waiter asked.

'Yeah, could I get an ashtray?' Ron asked.

'Of course, sir.'

Hermione watched as Ron pulled out half a cigar and a packet of matches.

'You wanna try it?' he asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

'No thanks; I tried one once and almost threw up.'

'It's probably because you weren't used to the nicotine,' said Ron. He hesitated with the matches. 'Would you mind if I …?'

'No, go ahead. I can handle the smell. I just can't smoke them.'

The waited walked over and placed the ashtray on the table.

'Thanks,' Ron called before striking a match and holding it up to his cigar, puffing on it to light it.

Hermione sighed and took a sip of her coffee.

'So it was a defensive move?' she asked him.

Ron shrugged.

'I guess so. Hermione, I don't think when I'm fighting with you. I subconsciously know what will hurt you and hurl it.'

Hermione slumped back in her chair and looked at her best friend.

'It hurts more when your protector tries to hurt you,' she whispered.

Ron's eyes widened and he balanced his cigar on the edge of the ashtray before walking around the table and pulling her out of her chair to hug her.

'I never thought of it like that, My. I'm so sorry,' he whispered.

Hermione hugged him tighter, breathing in the smell of his shirt: mainly cigar smoke, but she could smell a hint of cut grass from a Quidditch field.

'You're the only one who can call me 'My', you know that?' she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

'What about your dad?'

'No, he calls me 'Mya'.'

'Oh.'

Hermione lifted her head from his chest and looked up at Ron.

'You've always been there for me, Ron. Even when things between us were rough. And I love you for it, Ron. I really do. Thank you,' she said.

Ron pushed back some of her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Don't mention it, My,' he whispered. 'You mean too much to me to lose. You can always come to me for anything.'

Hermione smiled at him and sighed.

'I always come to you when I can't go to anyone else,' she whispered.

Ron grinned at her.

'Good. I am so sorry,' he said.

Hermione nodded and hugged him again.

'I know.'

* * *

'So, how'd it go?'

Hermione laughed a bit.

'Ginny, do you remember when I invited Cormac McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas party back in my sixth year?' she asked.

'Yeah.'

'OK, well, McLaggen had such little personality it was almost like … like being alone, but without the privacy.'

Ginny burst out laughing.

'OK, but what does that have to do with David?'

'Well, David is the complete opposite,' said Hermione, grinning.

Ginny grinned back.

'Oh really? How much action did you get?'

'Ginny!'

'What? I'm just curious!'

Hermione blushed slightly.

'I didn't,' she said. 'I mean, I wanted to kiss him, but I wouldn't exactly know how to go about it.'

'Easy,' said Ginny. 'You pin him against a wall and press your lips to his. When he opens his mouth to object, you slip your tongue in!'

Hermione gaped.

'You make it sound like I'm a brazen hussy!'

Ginny laughed loudly, throwing her head back and slamming her fist against the arm of Hermione's sofa.

'It's more or less what I did to Harry in fifth year!'

'No, it's not! He told me about it afterwards and said that _he_ initiated the full-blown snog,' Hermione said rather know-it-all-ish.

Ginny snorted.

'Of course he did; made him seem like the dominate male, right? He merely kissed me; _I _initiated the full-blown snog. Let me tell you, Hermione: Harry's not exactly the one wearing the trousers in our relationship. He's kind of lazy, actually. Especially in bed; hardly ever on top.'

Hermione blinked several times and shook her head, trying not the let the image of her best friend and somewhat brother going at it take over.

'I did _not_ need that image, Gin,' she said.

'You sound like Ron,' said Ginny. 'Speaking of Ron: did he find you this afternoon?'

'Yeah.'

'And are you guys …?'

'OK? Yeah, things are fine now,' said Hermione, nodding.

Ginny grinned.

'Good. I never could stand it when you two fought. He'd always come crying to Harry about how annoying you are.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Oh really?'

Ginny shrugged.

'He'd still be hacked off at you. He always did that. He never means it. But it always pisses me off; he'll steal my fiancé just to complain. It uses up shagging time.'

'I thought you said -'

'Oh, just because he's lazy doesn't mean I don't like the power,' said Ginny, winking.

Hermione laughed.

'Of course.'

'So, tell me about the dinner.'

'Well, he picked me up and I thought it was you, so I was still in my towel when I let him in. I was babbling about how I needed help with my dress and such and then I heard him laughing.'

Ginny gasped.

'No!'

'_Yes_,' said Hermione, laughing. 'I was gobsmacked, really. Turns out my watch is broken 'cause when I checked it I still had twenty minutes before he showed up, which was why I thought it was you. Anyway, we got over it and I had the time of my life, actually.'

'Really? What happened?'

'Nothing really; we talked about … well, it seemed like we talked about everything.'

'Even what happened to you during the War?' Ginny asked.

Hermione felt herself stiffen slightly.

'No,' she said shortly. 'No, we avoided that particular topic.'

Ginny cleared her throat and nodded.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

Hermione waved it off.

'Don't worry about it,' she mumbled. 'Anyway, so he walked me home and said goodnight and asked if I were free for drinks tonight.'

Ginny grinned.

'So you have plans tonight?'

Hermione smiled.

'Yeah, I do.'

Ginny squealed.

'Well, _finally_,' she shrieked.

Hermione burst out laughing and was dragged out of her chair by Ginny, who kept Hermione's hands in hers and danced around the coffee table.

'Honestly, Ginny, it's not that big a deal.'

'Of _course_ it is! After years of pinning for Ron, you have a date! You're moving on! Oh, I'm so _proud_ of you!'

Hermione scowled.

'Hey, I didn't _pine_ after Ron; I just hoped he felt the same way.'

Ginny shrugged.

'It really doesn't matter now,' she said. 'You have plans for tonight!'

Hermione giggled.

'I have plans for tonight!' she squealed.

* * *

**A/N:** OK, who can tell me where _Puckle_ came from? Three huggleglomps from me if you guess correctly!


	3. Serious Relationships Ahead!

**A/N:** OK, I got _Puckle_ from Ms Rowling. It was originally Hermione's last name, but JKR decided that it didn't suit Hermione's character. Being a sick, twisted person, one of the names that came to me for David was 'David Puckle'. When I reread my notes in the morning, I burst out laughing and used the name.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and a major thanks to all my reviewers thus far; you all remind me why I do this. As for the people who have favourited this story, a thanks to you as well, but a review letting me know what you think would be taken to heart as well :)

**Chapter Two: Serious Relationships Ahead!**

'So I need to set the record straight here.'

'With what?'

David turned to her.

'I've been asking you out on dates for about a week now. I'm just wondering if I'm wasting my time.'

Hermione's brows furrowed.

'Wasting your time?'

'Are you looking for something serious?' David asked. 'Because I don't think I can ask you out again unless you are.'

Hermione smiled.

'Well, yeah; I am,' she said.

David grinned and took a step closer to her. Hermione looked up at him (he was almost as tall as Ron) and felt as her heart started to speed up.

'Would it be all right, then, if I kissed you?' he asked gently.

Hermione smiled again and nodded.

'I suppose that would be OK,' she replied.

David wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers softly. Hermione let her arms link behind his neck as she pressed her lips to his a little harder. David hesitantly traced the seam of her lips with his tongue and Hermione gently parted her lips and met David's tongue with her own. David's hands travelled from her waist to the small of her back and the back of her head. After several seconds, they pulled apart and Hermione gave off a slight sigh.

'Well then, Hermione,' said David, grinning at her, 'are you free tomorrow?'

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

'I'm sorry; I'm not. It's the friend's night out again,' she said. 'Every Friday, just in case one of us gets drunk. That way he or she doesn't have to go into work with a hangover.'

David laughed.

'Fair enough. Maybe I could … you know … escort you? Or … drop you off?'

Hermione smiled and kissed him lightly.

'I think dropping me off would be acceptable. I don't want you to meet them all just yet. I _know_ that Lavender and Parvati will swoon, Padma will gape, Ginny and Luna will grin, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Harry will just nod at you and Ron will try and see just what you're made of,' she said.

David chuckled.

'Can't have all that just yet, now, can we?' he asked.

Hermione smiled.

'No, we can't,' she replied.

'Well, goodnight Hermione,' he said, kissing her yet again.

Hermione grinned and waved David off before reaching behind her for her doorknob to let herself into her flat.  
--------------------------------

'Should I pick you up?'

'Please; I don't feel like being stuck as the designated Apparater,' Hermione replied, smirking slightly.

David slipped his hand into hers and walked her into the pub.

'That them?' David asked, pointing at the table in the far corner of the pub.

'Yeah, that's them,' said Hermione, waving at the table before turning her attention back to David.

'So what time would you like me to pick you up?' he asked her, brushing back some of her hair.

Hermione smiled at the gesture.

'How about at eleven? I'm usually ready to head home by then,' she said.

David nodded.

'OK then. I'll see you at eleven,' he said.

Before Hermione could say anything else, David had swept her up in his arms and kissed her. Hermione sighed and let her hands travel to his hair, gripping it as his tongue delved into her mouth. They broke apart and Hermione giggled slightly.

'Oh, I'll be the centre of attention tonight,' she murmured.

David grinned.

'That a bad thing?' he asked.

'Mmm, not at all,' said Hermione, pulling his head down to kiss him again.

When she had finally managed to pull herself away from David and get to her table, she was - as she predicted - the centre of attention.

'Hermione, was that David?' Lavender hissed.

Hermione grinned and blushed a bit.

'Yeah,' she replied, giggling. 'Isn't he amazing?'

'Yeah!' Lavender, Padma, Parvati and Ginny all said at once.

'He is rather attractive,' said Luna. 'Good job, Hermione.'

Hermione grinned again.

'Thanks, Luna. So, what are we all having?'

'Oh, don't even try and change the topic, Hermione,' said Ginny. 'Tell them about what happened on your first date!'

Hermione blushed.

'Ginny, I don't think -'

'He showed up and she thought it was me, so she answered the door … _in her towel_!' Ginny squealed.

The other girls gasped.

'Oh, no! Hermione, was it that cat towel you got back in seventh year?' Parvati asked.

Hermione's head dropped.

'Yes,' she replied.

'Oh, sweetie,' said Padma, shaking her head slightly.

'So tell them what he said!' Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione sighed.

'I hadn't looked to see who it was and so I turned away from the door, babbling about how I needed help with my dress,' she said. 'He started laughing and I turned and he said, 'I always knew you had sexy legs'.'

Lavender, Padma, Parvati and Luna all squealed and then laughed.

'What did you say?'

'I think I stumbled over words before saying hi,' said Hermione.

The girls burst out laughing again.

'OK, come on! I thought this was a _friend's night out_ not _girl's night out_,' Dean complained.

Padma looked at Dean.

'Just because you aren't a girl doesn't mean you can't join the conversation,' she said.

Harry grinned and shifted in his chair, nudging Hermione.

'Did he kiss you?' he asked.

Hermione chuckled slightly.

'When?'

'The first date, obviously!'

Hermione laughed at Harry's eagerness.

'No; our first kiss was last night when he escorted me home,' she said. 'We've agreed that this is a serious relationship.'

'Really?' Harry and Ginny asked.

'Yeah; really,' said Hermione, grinning.

'Hermione, that's great!' Parvati squealed.

Hermione giggled.

'I know!' she exclaimed. 'It feels really good to know that it's actually going to lead somewhere, you know?'

'So when do we meet him?' Ron asked.

Hermione looked down the table at him.

'In about a week,' she said. 'If he and I can be in a serious relationship for a week, you can meet him. One at a time, mind! I don't need all of you jumping on him and bombarding him with questions.'

Ginny and Lavender both gasped.

'Now, Hermione, would we do that?' Ginny asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'You _really_ want me to answer that?'

Ginny laughed.

'No, don't,' she said.

'He's picking me up at eleven, so I can't Apparate anyone home; someone else has to do it,' said Hermione.

'I'll do it,' said Harry. 'Ron first, then Dean, and then Seamus and Lavender since they're engaged, then Padma and Parvati, and then Luna and Neville, since they're married, and then I'll come back and get Gin and we can go home.'

Hermione grinned.

'Thanks, Harry,' she said.  
-----------------------------------

'Hermione, I think David's here,' said Ginny.

Hermione whipped around and grinned, waving David over. He caught her eye and almost flew over to the bar. When he got there he bent down and kissed her.

'Mmm, hello,' said Hermione, surprised she was still holding the tray of drinks.

David grinned.

'Hello beautiful,' he said before kissing her again.

Hermione felt someone take the tray from her hand and she moved it into his hair, giving off a light moan. When David pulled back, Hermione saw Ron standing beside them, his eyes narrowed.

'Sorry, Hermione; you had something attached to your face,' said Ron, holding a handful of David's shirt.

'Ronald, let him go,' said Hermione.

Ron more or less threw the shirt back into place and David looked at Ron before holding out his hand.

'David Puckle. You must be Ron Weasley,' he said. 'Hermione's told me about you.'

Ron eyed David's hand before gripping it briefly and then dropping it. He turned to Hermione.

'Are you leaving, then?' he asked.

Hermione nodded.

'Yeah, I suppose. I have things I have to do tomorrow and I'll have to get up early to do them,' she said.

Ron turned to David.

'If you hurt her -'

David held up a hand.

'I know. You'll tear me limb from limb, right? Hermione's told me about that, too.'

Ron looked over at Hermione.

'Do you always have to ruin my fun?' he asked her.

Hermione smiled at him.

'I thought you were complaining about it,' she said.

'No,' said Ron, pouting slightly. 'It's great fun to see the guy's face when I threaten him. Makes me laugh so hard I cry when the bloke leaves.'

Hermione pushed herself up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

'Sorry sweetie,' she said.

Ron sighed and turned to David.

'Could you at least _pretend_ to be afraid?' he asked.

David roared with laughter before clearing his throat and pretending to quiver.

'I … I swear, Mr Weasley … I … I won't … I'd never …'

Ron grinned.

'You're funny, Puckle.' Ron turned to Hermione. 'He's funny.'

Hermione laughed.

'I know, that's one reason why I'm dating him,' she replied.

Ron sighed and clapped David on the back.

'You're OK, Puckle,' he said. 'But seriously; I _will_ kill you if you break her heart.'

Hermione shoved Ron slightly.

'Ronald, a broken heart is a natural thing. You can't kill someone just because they've lost interest in you,' she said. 'And besides, David said he wouldn't hurt me.'

Ron looked at Hermione and she looked back at him and smiled.

'If you say so, My,' he said.

David looked at Hermione.

'My?' he asked.

Hermione smiled.

'Only Ron can call me 'My',' she said. 'It's just … it doesn't sound right coming from anyone else.'

David nodded and shrugged.

'Well, shall we go?'

Hermione nodded.

'Of course, just let me say goodbye,' she said, kissing him lightly.

Ron walked her back to the table and stopped her a few feet away.

'Be careful,' he said gently.

'With what, Ron?' Hermione asked.

'David,' said Ron. 'I … I don't think he's right for you. But if you're happy, then …'

'I am,' said Hermione.

'Then I guess I have no business saying anything,' said Ron, shrugging.

Hermione cupped his face in her hands.

'You're my best friend, Ron; you have all the business in the world to say something. But I give the right not to take it into account,' she said softly.

Ron sighed and kissed her forehead before leading her over to the table.

'OK, that's not fair!' Harry said as soon as they were in earshot. 'Ron met him, why can't we?'

Hermione huffed.

'Ron just happened to be the one who stopped David from _kissing_ me,' she said, glaring playfully at Ron, whose ears went slightly pink. 'But I don't want you all jumping on him, OK? You'll meet him later. Gin? Ginny, where are you going?'

Ginny had jumped up and raced toward the bar, grinning.

'GINEVRA WEASLEY, GET BACK HERE OR SO HELP ME,' Hermione bellowed at her best girlfriend.

Ginny obviously ignored Hermione for she held out her hand to David, who laughed slightly and shook it. Ginny kept her hand in David's and dragged him over to the table.

'-just so embarrassed by us that she didn't want you to meet us,' she was saying.

'That is _not_ true, Ginny; stop lying to my boyfriend,' Hermione hissed.

Ginny grinned.

'No, it's not true. But we all want to meet you and since Ron got to, we all thought it was only fair that we got meet you too,' she said.

David laughed and Hermione scowled.

'I'll get you for this, Ginervia,' she said.

Ginny winked and laughed.

'OK, Hermione Jean. You go ahead and think that.'

Hermione scowled at the use of her middle name and leant against David, who gladly held her up.

'Everyone, this is David Puckle. David, this is everyone,' said Hermione, waving her hand over the table.

Harry turned around and held out a hand.

'Harry,' he said. 'Hermione's brother.'

David's eyes widened and he took Harry's hand.

'I didn't know that Harry Potter was your brother, babe,' he said to Hermione.

'Not by blood,' said Harry. 'We're just … we're really close. She's like an older sister to me.'

David nodded.

'Ah, I see. Cool,' he said.

'Dean,' said Dean, standing and holding out a hand.

Seamus and Neville did the same as Dean and David shook hands, smiling pleasantly. Hermione winced slightly when Lavender stood, beaming.

'Hi,' she said. 'I'm Lavender Brown.'

'Nice to meet you,' said David, holding out a hand.

Lavender giggled and walked around the table to hold his hand.

'Oh, your hands are so manly,' she said.

'Oh, for crying out loud, Lavender, you're engaged to Seamus,' Hermione exclaimed. 'Sit down!'

Lavender glared at Hermione as she walked back around the table and sat down. Parvati, Padma and Luna all introduced themselves and finally Hermione grabbed her coat and David's hand.

'Well, we have to go. I have things to do tomorrow and David's kindly escorting me home tonight. Goodnight everyone!' she said, dragging David out of the pub.

David burst out laughing when they hit the street.

'They aren't _that_ bad,' he said.

'That's what I said when I met them a decade ago. Give it ten years and you'll be where I am right now,' Hermione joked. 'But I do love them; spending all that time together trying to defeat Voldemort kind of forces you to bond with each other. Even with Lavender.'

'I'll bet,' said David, nodding.

'I'm sorry you had to go through all that, though,' she said.

'Don't be; it was fun. And I got to meet Harry Potter!' said David, grinning.

Hermione laughed.

'You're actually the only person I've met that hasn't freaked out when Harry turned around and shook their hand,' she said.

'Well, I respect him for what he did, and I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't squeal and jump up and down,' said David. 'He's just a normal human being; I don't really understand why people freak out.'

'He hates it,' said Hermione. 'He never wants to go anywhere he hasn't been before because the people make such a big deal.'

'Can't blame him for hating it,' said David.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

'Lavender's quite … erm …'

'Flirty? Yeah, I know,' said Hermione.

'Especially for an engaged woman,' said David.

'Seamus is almost as bad a flirt as Lavender; they both understand that it's all in fun and that nothing will happen,' Hermione explained. 'They work well together. I stayed with Lavender when she lived with Parvati and Padma and Seamus had come over … they are so loud!'

David laughed and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

'Think we'll be loud?' he asked.

Hermione stopped dead.

'What?'

David looked at her.

'Well, I mean, if we get that far. I'm going to assume that since you said you never really had time for a boyfriend that you've never …'

'No, I haven't,' Hermione mumbled. 'You think we'll get that far?'

David shrugged.

'I'll only do what you feel comfortable with, babe. Nothing more.'

Hermione gave him a small smile and slid her arm around his waist, her head on his shoulder.

'Thank you,' she whispered.  
-------------------------------------

'Let's go away.'

'Mmm. Away where?'

'I dunno; a nice beach or something.'

David grinned and pinned Hermione to her desk, making Hermione squeal slightly.

'Why now?' David asked.

Hermione laced her arms around his neck and kissed him gently

'I haven't had a vacation from life and hard work since I was fourteen,' she said. 'And I want to go away with my boyfriend of five months.'

David's hands found her waist and he pressed his forehead against hers.

'Are you paying?' he asked.

Hermione laughed.

'Not for you,' she said, grinning.

'Aww. Why not?'

'Because you have a pay check of your own,' said Hermione.

David grinned.

'Your pay check is substantially larger than mine.'

'How d'you figure?' Hermione asked, chuckling.

'Well, you _are_ my boss,' said David.

'Mmm. When you say it like that it sounds positively dirty,' Hermione whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist as she sat on her desk.

David kissed at her neck.

'You're my _boss_,' he growled, nipping at the flesh.

Hermione's head dropped back as she moaned lightly.

'You're such a boss's pet,' she murmured.

David chuckled slightly and Hermione lifted her head back up to look at him.

'Mmm. It must be working; I just got a raise,' he mumbled.

Hermione giggled.

'I can assure you that I grade you as hard as I grade everyone else. And besides; I'm not in charge of handing out raises.'

'Mmm. That's what I was afraid of. At least I get to be punished,' he growled.

Hermione laughed and pushed against his chest.

'Honestly, David. You're incorrigible,' she giggled.

David grinned at her and Hermione smiled, letting off a soft sigh.

'So, what do you think? I went over your file the other day and noticed that you haven't taken a vacation since you got this job after you graduated from Hogwarts about four years ago,' she said, trailing her fingers over his shoulders.

'Well, I think I like the idea,' he said.

Hermione smiled at him.

'You know what I'm just realising?'

'What?'

'You're three years older than I am,' she said.

'Mmm. Twenty-three,' David replied, nuzzling at her neck.

Hermione giggled slightly.

'This is weird,' she replied. 'I'm usually the older one; Harry and Ron are younger than I am.'

David chuckled and nibbled on her earlobe, his hands trailing up under her blouse, following her spine. Hermione shivered slightly as she arched into his chest, moaning softly.

'Keep quiet, babe,' he murmured. 'It's still business hours.'

Hermione gripped at his hair with one hand, her other hand trailing down his chest, heading for his trousers. David bucked against her hand and let out a choked groan.

'Keep quiet, love,' Hermione mocked. 'It's still business hours.'

David looked up at her, his eyes clouded over.

'Don't do anything you don't intend on finishing off, my dear,' he growled.

Hermione smiled at him.

'I have _every_ intent of finishing you off, darling,' she whispered. 'But you should be quiet about it.'

David groaned and Hermione quickly undid the button and the fly of his trousers, slipping her hand into his briefs and gently gripping his hardened cock. He started to pant, thrusting his hips against her sliding hand. Hermione pressed her lips against his neck, kissing softly at his pulse point as his hands gripped her hips so hard she knew he'd bruise her, but she didn't think he realised and she really didn't care. She moved her hand faster, knowing exactly what would get him off. David's head fell against her shoulder as he groaned and soon he exploded in her hand, his teeth sinking into her shoulder to muffle his grunt.

'Fuck, Hermione,' he panted.

Hermione grinned.

'I'm a fast learner,' she breathed.

David groaned again.

'Apparently. Gods, babe. Sex about twelve hours ago for the first time and you already know exactly how to get me to let go?' he whispered. 'Fucking amazing.'

Hermione grinned even more, pride bubbling in her chest.

'Well, considering how good you made it for me last night, it's only fair,' she replied lightly.

David smirked slightly.

'And to think that I misunderstood you moaning for more as a sign that you hated it,' he replied, chuckling slightly.

Hermione blushed a bit and swatted his arm.

'Shut up,' she mumbled, grinning.

David kissed her, brushing his lips against hers gently. Hermione deepened his kiss, prying his lips apart with her tongue gently. They broke apart a few seconds later and David rested his head against hers, his eyes closed.

'I love you,' he breathed, opening his eyes.

Hermione looked at him.

'That's the first time you've said that,' she whispered.

'Well, I wanted to be sure I did,' David breathed. 'And I do.'

Hermione smiled slightly.

'I love you too,' she whispered.  
---------------------------------------------

Hermione walked into the lunch room not an hour later, still grinning from her 'conversation' with David in her office.

'What are you so happy about?' Harry asked, nudging her as she sat beside him at their usual table.

Ron looked up in interest and Hermione blushed.

'Nothing,' she mumbled, looking down at her tray of food and digging in.

'Come off it, Hermione. You never grin this much at lunch,' said Ron. 'What happened?'

Hermione resisted the urge to look up and stated her answer to her lunch tray.

'David and I had sex last night and not an hour ago did he say that he loves me.'

There was silence for a couple seconds and Hermione slowly raised her head to look at her two best male friends. Harry was grinning at her and Ron looked rather upset.

'Well, well, well,' said Harry, still grinning. 'No wonder you're grinning like a madwoman.' He looked her up and down briefly. 'Are you sore? I've heard that it can hurt.'

Hermione shrugged.

'Not too much,' she replied. 'I think it's just horror stories, to be honest.'

'And he said he loves you?' Harry asked, grinning.

Hermione grinned again.

'Yeah,' she said, nodding.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a sideways hug.

'Do you love him, too?' he asked.

Hermione laughed slightly.

'I do,' she said.

Ron was staring at his lunch, his arms at his sides.

'Ron?'

Ron looked up and Hermione saw that his eyes looked watery.

'Are you OK, Ron?' she asked him.

Ron cleared his throat and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he said. 'So you guys shagged, huh?'

Hermione blushed slightly as she nodded.

'Yeah.'

'Congrats,' Ron replied, stabbing a chip.

Hermione cleared her throat slightly and took a sip of her water.

'Hermione!'

Grateful for an excuse to leave the excruciating silence, Hermione jumped up and grabbed her tray.

'That's David. I'll see you two later,' she said before flying over to her boyfriend.

David stopped in his tracks and Hermione gave him a **get-back-in-your-seat **look at she flew towards him.

'What's wrong?' he asked as soon as she reached him.

'I just talked to Harry and Ron and for once in our very deep-rooted relationship there was a moment of silence that was excruciatingly uncomfortable. I couldn't stand it,' Hermione explained, setting down her tray and then leaning in for a quick kiss.

'Uncomfortable silence between friends? That's a first,' said David, pulling out a chair for Hermione.

'I know,' said Hermione, sitting down.

'Well what were you talking about?'

Hermione looked everywhere but at David as she answered.

'What happened last night.'

David laughed.

'Hermione, they're guys. Of course it was an uncomfortable silence!'

Hermione blushed slightly and David chuckled.

'I also told them what you told me in my office,' she whispered.

David raised an eyebrow.

'And what did they say?'

'Harry got excited and Ron just … ignored me.'

David frowned slightly.

'Ignored you?'

'And then proceeded to congratulate me on having sex,' she continued.

David blinked.

'Really? That's odd.'

Hermione nodded.

'Even for Ron, who's odd majority of the time.'

David chortled.

'He is an odd one, isn't he?'

Hermione smiled slightly.

'Yeah, he is. I love him anyway.'

David's eyes widened.

'I'll bet that's it,' he said, snapping his fingers.

Hermione blinked.

'What?'

'Ron. I'll bet he's in love with you.'

Hermione blinked a couple of times and then laughed.

'No; he's not,' she said. 'He and I have been through this. He only loves me the way he loves Harry; as a friend.'

David shrugged.

'It's not impossible that he's in love with you; you're so easy to fall in love with.'

Hermione snorted.

'No; he's not,' she repeated. 'It's Ron. I'm not his type.'

'What _is_ his type?'

'Tall, busty blondes with big butts and blue eyes. Never red-heads 'cause it might be a family member and he just never has brunettes. David, don't worry; he still hasn't gotten used to the fact that we're dating,' Hermione explained, popping a chip into her mouth.

David shrugged and nicked a chip from her tray.

* * *


	4. Secrets

**A/N:** So, I love getting these; I received an anonymous review that was (as I saw it) bashing my version of Ginny, not to mention David Puckle. So in response to the review: dude, I really do appreciate the review. No sarcasm, I swear it. As for Ginny not knowing anything; well, _duh_. Of _course_ she knows! It's her brother! But her _best friend_ said she wanted to get over Ron because she was tired of hurting because of him. So, being a good friend, Ginny's helping her best friend get over her brother because if Ron wanted something with Hermione, the assumption was that he would have said something.

As for David Puckle being too perfect to be real; well, I mention that later on.

Now this part is for everyone: I received a PM from a friend saying that she didn't want Hermione to sleep with David because it was bad enough that Ron lost his virginity to someone else. I understand that most of the people reading this are diehard Ron/Hermione fans, but you guys have to trust me on this; the story is under Ron/Hermione for a reason. So please, PLEASE just bear with me while Hermione goes through her David phase, OK? And please keep in mind that I, too, am a diehard Ron/Hermione fan.

Now, with that said, here's chapter three, complete with Ron/Hermione smut. It's nothing _too_ big, but it's still there. 'Cause I couldn't take it anyway :P

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Secrets Equal BAD THINGS

Hermione fell backwards on the bed, David on top of her, kissing her fiercely. She moaned as his fingers brushed against her bare thighs, pushing her bath robe out of his way. He thrust his hips against her and groaned as Hermione gasped at the contact.

'Please, David,' she whimpered as his fingers barely brushed over her curls.

David kissed her again and Hermione heard his zipper lowering. She groaned and arched against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He chuckled.

'Patience, babe.'

'It's overrated,' she mumbled, slipping her hands under his pyjama top and nearly ripping it in two in her frantic attempt to rid him of it.

David laughed and Hermione felt his cock pressing against her. She arched again and felt the tip slip between her folds, brushing against her clit, making her moan.

'You're so wet, babe. Fuck, I can't believe how wet you can get for me. It feels so good to slip inside you, Hermione. To feel you so tight around me,' he whispered in her ear as his cock slipped inside.

Hermione moaned at the sensation _and_ his words. His cock stretched her slightly before slipping back out and then repeating the process all over again, invading her body sharply. David just started to move rhythmically when Hermione stopped him and pushed him off.

'…huh?'

Hermione grinned at him and swung a leg over him, her knees on either side of his waist. David's jaw dropped and a split second later, he grinned widely.

'Like the idea, love?' Hermione asked him, grinding her hips down onto his.

David groaned and thrust his hips up, his hands gripping her waist.

'Possibly too much, babe,' he choked out.

Hermione grinned back and lowered herself onto his cock, moaning again as he entered her. They settled into a rhythm again and soon Hermione felt herself convulsing around him and she moaned, her head tossing back as her eyes clamped shut. She collapsed onto his chest and David thrust into her a couple more times before grunting and exploding deep inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as their heartbeats settled.

'Well, babe, I have to say that you are _much_ better than a busty blonde with a big arse,' David panted.

Hermione laughed slightly and slipped off of him and curled up beside him. David turned her on her side with her back to him and curled up behind her, tracing the scars on her back. Hermione jerked slightly and David rested his hand on her side.

'What's wrong, babe?'

Hermione cleared her throat and shook her head.

'It's nothing, love. Don't worry.'

'Bull.' David was quiet for a second and then he brushed some of Hermione's hair off of her shoulder. 'It's from the War, isn't it?'

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed.

'Yes,' she replied shortly.

'What happened?'

'A war.'

David sighed.

'You're not going to tell me?'

'I really don't feel to,' Hermione replied, curling up into a tight ball.

David's hand moved gently up and down her side before moving to her back. Hermione sucked in a breath through her teeth but David pressed his lips to her shoulder.

'I'm sorry I asked,' he murmured.

Hermione worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a few minutes before rolling onto her other side, facing him.

'Do you really want to know?'

'Only if you want to tell me.'

'You deserve to know,' Hermione said quietly.

'Is that a short way of saying "One of the disadvantages of dating a War Hero is that you get to hear the horror stories of the War"?'

Hermione huffed.

'You said you wanted to know!'

'I do,' said David quickly. 'I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that. What happened?'

'I was captured by Death Eaters.'

David blinked.

'Is that it?'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'No; that's not it.'

_**Hermione was tied to a chair, the back of her shirt torn open, her back bleeding.**_

'**Crucio**_**!'**_

_**Hermione shrieked with pain as the curse hit her. Feeling as though white-hot knives were piercing her skin, she subconsciously arched her back away from the chair, trying to escape the pain. What felt like ten minutes later, the curse was lifted and Hermione slumped back in the chair, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow.**_

'_**No; not again,' a voice warned. 'We need it alive and sane for when Potter comes.'**_

'_It_?' David repeated, his voice heavy with hatred.

Hermione nodded.

'I'm a Muggle-born, remember? I was scum to them,' she replied.

'Right,' said David, scowling slightly.

_**Hermione heard the shuffling of feet and it was quiet for several minutes.**_

'_**Shite. Look at her; her back's a mess, Harry.'**_

'_**Shut up; they might hear us.'**_

_**Hermione opened her eyes and looked around.**_

'_**Ron?' she rasped, her voice hoarse from screaming.**_

_**Ron's head appeared from around the corner and Hermione relaxed slightly as he rushed over.**_

'_**Fuck,' he breathed, dropping to his knees in front of her.**_

'_**Prove it's you,' Hermione choked out.**_

'_**It's me, My. Give me a minute; I'm gonna get you the bloody hell out of here,' Ron whispered, kissing her forehead.**_

'That's why only Ron can call you 'My', isn't it?' David asked, interrupting again.

Hermione nodded.

'And this is also an explanation on how Ron is your protector.'

Hermione nodded again and continued.

'_**Can you stand?'**_

'_**I don't know.'**_

'_**Try for me, My; we have to get out of here.'**_

_**Hermione rose unsteadily to her feet as soon as Ron had cut the ropes around her wrists. She swayed on the spot for a split second before collapsing, all of the muscles in her body protesting at their use. Ron caught her, holding her close to his chest. She grasped his shirt and let out an involuntary whimper of pain as his fingers pressed against the gashes in her back. His hands automatically moved down to her waist to hold her up. Footsteps echoed through the room and Hermione heard the door burst open.**_

'**Crucio**_**!'**_

'_**NO!' Ron roared; his grip on Hermione's waist tightened and they turned.**_

_**Hermione heard and felt Ron's shout of pain as the curse hit him in the back.**_

'_**Ron!' she rasped, clawing at the front of his shirt.**_

_**The curse lifted and Ron's head dropped onto his chest, his breathing heavy and his entire body shaking. Summoning what little strength she had left, Hermione hauled Ron down to the ground as the curse was sent again.**_

'_**Hermione,' Ron gasped, 'escape. Harry's around the corner. Go with him. I'll hold them off.'**_

'_**No! Ron, I can't leave you behind!'**_

_**Ron's hands went up to cup her face.**_

'_**I promised you that I would die for you. This is one of those times. Go.'**_

_**Hermione whipped his wand out of his pocket and stood, still slightly wobbly. She directed the wand at the Death Eater.**_

'**AVADA KEDAVRA**_**!' she bellowed, summoning every hateful thought she had.**_

_**It **_**just**_** worked. The Death Eater dropped to the ground and Hermione hauled Ron back to his feet. Ron was panting and sweating and Hermione had used nearly all of her energy hauling him up and down that she stumbled. Ron grabbed her around the waist and held her to his side, walking towards the corner he had appeared from.**_

'_**That was a risky move, Hermione,' Ron whispered.**_

_**Hermione clutched at his shirt to keep herself on her feet as she nodded.**_

'_**I know,' she replied quietly. 'But he was hindering us.'**_

'So he said he'd die to save you? When?'

'A few weeks prior, actually. He couldn't sleep and neither could I and so we talked,' said Hermione. 'Turns out he kept having nightmares about me jumping in front of a Killing Curse to save him. I informed him that I would die to save him and he said that he'd do the same for me.'

David looked at her.

'But he's not in love with you,' he replied sarcastically.

Hermione shook her head.

'He's not. Harry, Ron and I have a different kind of friendship; one that goes deeper than seeing each other every day and talking and just being present at family functions and such. Ron and I knew the importance of Harry's survival and so we both swore to die for him. In the end, we swore to die for each other, too,' Hermione explained.

'Did they heal the cuts?' David asked.

'Ron did.'

'_**OK, Hermione. Right here, it's OK. We're safe now,' Ron whispered, leading a barely conscious Hermione to the tent. 'Inside, My. Fuck, I'm so sorry you had to go through that.'**_

_**Hermione's eyes were barely open but she managed to cling to the front of Ron's shirt as she groaned.**_

'_**Harry,' she croaked. 'Where's Harry?'**_

'_**I'm right here, Hermione,' came Harry's voice.**_

_**Another arm slipped around her waist. Hermione turned her head and opened her eyes a bit more to see Harry on her left side, looking at her as he took her arm and draped it over his shoulders, his left hand gently gripping her wrist. Together, Harry and Ron led Hermione to her bed. Ron cleared his throat.**_

'_**I … um … My, I need to heal your back,' said Ron.**_

_**Hermione nodded weakly and stripped off her shirt and bra before lying on her stomach on her bunk. **_

'_**Hermione, are you … are you sure?' Ron asked.**_

_**Hermione nodded.**_

'_**I trust you, Ron,' she whispered.**_

_**Ron cleared his throat and knelt beside her on the bed. She heard him murmur a Summoning Charm and soon felt a cool paste being spread across the gashes on her back. She hissed in discomfort and felt her sore muscles tighten in defence.**_

'_**Shh,' Ron breathed, stroking the side of her face with the back of his free hand.**_

_**Hermione swallowed and slowly relaxed, trying to let her breathing settle so Ron could work. His fingers moved over her back gently and she whimpered slightly as the salve was spread over her cuts. When he was finished, Ron pressed a soft kiss behind her ear, thinking she was asleep. Hermione reached out and grabbed his wrist as he got up to leave.**_

'_**Stay,' she mumbled. 'Please?'**_

_**Ron looked at her and nodded.**_

'_**OK,' he whispered. 'OK, I'll stay.'**_

_**With that, Ron kicked off his trainers and slipped into Hermione bed beside her, brushing back some of her hair. Hermione curled up beside him and shivered slightly.**_

'_**Bloody hell, My,' Ron whispered. 'You're freezing cold.'**_

_**Hermione shivered again and Ron wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her arms to warm her up. Suddenly, he stopped and sat up slightly. Hermione groaned in protest, thinking he was leaving, but he merely stripped off his shirt and bundled her up against his side, careful not to wipe off the salve on her back.**_

'_**What are you doing?' Hermione asked groggily.**_

_**Ron's ears went red.**_

'_**I'm warming you up. Body heat. It generally transfers better skin on skin. If you're uncomfortable, I'll put my shirt back on,' he explained quickly.**_

_**Hermione felt her cheeks heat up.**_

'_**No,' she whispered. 'No; it's OK. Thank you.'**_

_**Ron cleared his throat.**_

'_**Don't mention it.'**_

'I'm sorry; he took off his shirt to warm you up?' David asked.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

'He's right; body heat transfers better skin on skin. And I was so cold.'

'So he's seen you naked from the waist up?'

Hermione shook her head.

'No; he didn't look,' she said, smiling slightly at the memory. 'He made sure that I was pressed up against him and that he couldn't see anything.'

David raised an eyebrow.

'And how did you wake up in the morning?'

'Same position we fell asleep in,' Hermione replied.

David sighed.

'I think that he was in love with you, Hermione. In fact, I think he still is,' he said.

* * *

_**Hermione gasped slightly when Ron landed on top of her. Their eyes locked and her breathing sped up as she felt the bulge in Ron's trousers.**_

'_**Sorry,' he mumbled, starting to get off her. 'I tripped.'**_

_**Hermione grabbed his shoulders and he looked at her; his eyes were a deep blue, almost navy. Before she could say anything, Ron's mouth crashed down onto hers and they both moaned as their tongues met. Ron's hips ground against Hermione's and she moaned into his mouth as the bulge rubbed against her. Ron's mouth moved from her mouth down her jaw to the side of her neck where he nipped at the skin and sucked, still moving his hips against hers. They both groaned at the friction and Hermione felt a burning in her clit that she hadn't been able to feel in awhile, travelling with boys in a tent for months on end.**_

_**Ron sped up and Hermione arched off the ground and let out a moan louder than before, her nails sinking into Ron's shoulders, padded by the thin material of his t-shirt. Ron gasped and let out a grunt and landed on top of her, panting and trying not to crush her at the same time. She had her eyes closed and was trying to catch her breath when Ron groaned slightly and Hermione felt his body tense.**_

'_**Shit. Fuck. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have,' he mumbled, trying to get off of Hermione without hurting her.**_

_**Hermione cupped his face in her hands.**_

'_**It's OK. Don't worry about. We both needed it, whether we knew it or not. We just happened to help each other out.'**_

_**Ron looked at her.**_

'_**I shouldn't have kissed you. Or done that. I'm sorry.'**_

_**Hermione shook her head and pressed a kiss to his forehead.**_

'_**It's OK. We'll just … forget it, OK?'**_

_**Ron nodded.**_

'_**Right,' he said. 'I'm sorry.'**_

_**Hermione shook her head.**_

'_**I'm not. If anything, I'm thankful. I needed that,' she whispered. 'And I really think you did too.'**_

_**Ron looked at her and nodded slightly.**_

'_**I did. But I'm sorry I used you like that. You're my best friend; I shouldn't have, especially not two days after you were attacked.'**_

'_**It's OK,' said Hermione.**_

_**Ron closed his eyes and buried his face into her neck.**_

'Hermione?'

Hermione jumped slightly, jerking out of her memory and looked up at Harry.

'Huh?'

Looking down the table, Hermione saw that everyone was looking at her.

'Are you OK?' Parvati asked.

Hermione cleared her throat and glanced at Ron; he was wearing the same shirt he had been wearing when their little liaison had occurred. She nodded.

'Fine,' she said. 'I'm fine.'

Ron looked at her and she blushed slightly and looked over at David, who was chatting with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Hermione stood.

'I'll be right back,' she said.

'Where're you going, babe?' David asked.

'Toilets,' she replied, turning and walking away.

Hermione sighed, sinking to the floor outside the loo as soon as she turned the corner.

'You OK, My?'

Hermione groaned softly and looked up at Ron.

'I'm fine, Ron. I'll be back in a few minutes, OK?'

Ron reached down and gripped Hermione's hands in his, gently pulling her to her feet. He hugged her and Hermione bit her lip to stop from moaning as the smell of his aftershave wafted into her nostrils. Ron rubbed at her back and Hermione closed her eyes and gripped his shirt.

'You seem distracted, My,' he murmured. 'What's wrong?'

Hermione pulled away and looked at him.

'Do you remember what happened the last time you wore that shirt?' she asked quietly.

Ron looked down at his shirt and frowned slightly before comprehension dawned on his face.

'Yeah; I do,' he replied. 'Is that why …?'

'Yes,' Hermione replied.

Ron cleared his throat.

'Well … um …'

Hermione shook her head.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I shouldn't have mentioned it.'

Ron looked at her and gave Hermione his lop-sided grin.

'Don't worry about it,' he said, leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded across his broad chest, his right leg crossed over his left, his grin still in place.

Hermione eyed him and his grin turned into a smirk.

'See something you like, Ms Granger?' he asked.

Hermione shut her mouth (she hadn't even realised that it had fallen open) and cleared her throat.

'Nothing at all, Mr Weasley,' she replied.

'Oh, that's harsh, Hermione,' said Ron, grinning again.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk away when he grabbed her around the waist from behind and hauled her back against him. She squeaked when her bum made contact with a large bulge and Ron groaned slightly. Hermione closed her eyes and tried not to moan as Ron's fingers brushed against her hips, tracing the elastic in her skirt.

'Ron …we should get back,' she managed to breath, resisting the rather strong urge to rub her bum against Ron's obvious erection.

'Mm,' he mumbled, releasing her. 'You're right.'

Hermione took a step away from him and turned to see him looking at her, his eyes dark. She swallowed slightly and turned to head back.

* * *

'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!'

Hermione whipped out her wand and pointed it, prepared to curse whoever touched her.

'I told you she wouldn't like it,' came Ron's voice.

The lights flashed on and Ron was standing beside her, frowning as everyone else stood behind pieces of furniture in her and David's apartment. Hermione pocketed her wand and swallowed.

'Sorry,' she said. 'I just … it's an automatic reaction.'

Harry walked over and hugged her.

'We know,' he whispered. 'I still do it, too.'

David came over next.

'I'm sorry. I figured you'd like a party. I didn't think of … well …'

Hermione kissed him gently and smiled at him.

'Thank you,' she whispered. 'I'm sorry I wrecked it.'

'You didn't wreck it,' David said quickly. 'No, not one bit. We're still going to have an actual party! And I'll even clean it up afterwards!'

Hermione grinned and kissed him again, ignoring the wolf-whistles. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Hermione squeaked slightly as his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer. Hermione's fingers twisted into his hair and he broke away enough to capture her upper lip between his teeth. Hermione grinned at him and David winked and hugged her.

'That's just a little taste of your present,' he breathed in her ear.

Hermione shivered slightly at the thought and hoped that she wasn't blushing too much. She glanced over at Ron and he glared at David. Hermione took a step away from David and hugged Ron, pulling him close.

'What is your problem?' she whispered in his ear.

'He's not right for you, Hermione. I've already told you this,' Ron hissed.

Hermione pulled away.

'If you'll excuse me,' she said, 'I need to talk to Ron for a minute.'

Hermione grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him down the hall into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

'You said that as long as I was happy, you didn't care!' she snapped.

Ron threw his hands in the air.

'What the fuck did I know?' he exclaimed. 'Hermione, he's a nice guy, but he's not the one for you!'

Hermione shook her head.

'You don't get it, do you?'

'Get what, Hermione?'

Hermione sighed and collapsed onto the end of her bed.

'I'm in love with him, Ronald.'

Ron's entire body tensed; Hermione could feel it from where she sat.

'You're in love with him?'

'Yes,' Hermione whispered.

'How do you know?'

Hermione sighed.

'Why else would I give my virginity to someone, Ronald?'

'After five months of dating him?' Ron exclaimed. 'No, Hermione; that's not love. It's heavy infatuation!'

Hermione shot to her feet.

'How would _you_ know, Ron? You haven't had a proper relationship; _ever_!' she shouted.

Ron's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened.

'Don't bring that into this,' he said, his voice deeper than normal.

Hermione was breathing heavily.

'Why not? It's true!'

Ron growled slightly and pulled her into him, his mouth a mere inch away from hers. Hermione's eyes widened and she drew a deep, shaky breath.

'What are you doing?' she demanded.

Ron blinked at her and let her go, turning around and walking out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Hermione stood there, gaping at the spot where Ron was standing.

'What was he doing?' she asked the empty room.

Hermione stood there for about five more minutes before coming to her senses and leaving the bedroom. Harry confronted her not three steps later.

'What the hell happened? We heard yelling.'

Hermione sighed.

'He was trying to convince me that David isn't the one for me. That I'm not in love with David,' she replied.

Harry blinked.

'Oh really?'

'Really.'

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and then sighed and hugged Hermione.

'Well, happy birthday,' he said. 'I'm sorry it started off this way.'

Hermione snickered a bit.

'Join the club,' she replied.

Harry grinned a bit.

'Your parents are here,' he said, pointing.

Hermione blinked and looked in the direction Harry was pointing. She grinned and hugged Harry again before rushing over to her parents, who were talking to David, Seamus and Dean.

'I swear, Dean, football is great, but Quidditch is so much better,' said David.

'I never really got into Quidditch,' said Dean.

'Me neither,' said Hermione, wrapping her arms around David's waist.

David turned his head and grinned at her.

'Hey you,' he said softly, turning and kissing her gently.

'Hey back,' she replied, smiling.

David moved aside.

'I think there are some different people who want to see you,' he said, bowing in the direction of Hermione's parents.

Jack and Karen Granger both smiled at Hermione, who grinned and launched herself into their arms, closing her eyes and relishing the comfort that one can only get when in the arms of their parent.

'Happy birthday, Mya,' said Jack, pressing a kiss to the top of Hermione's head.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at her parents.

'Happy birthday, dear,' said Karen.

'How …?'

'Harry,' said Jack. 'He and Ron planned this and then David here got in on it.'

Hermione looked back at David and smiled at him.

'I knew you were good for something,' she replied, winking at him.

David laughed.

'Other than the obvious, I assume,' he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed slightly but laughed.

'Other than the obvious,' she said, nodding.

Jack cleared his throat and Karen smirked slightly. Hermione turned back to her parents and hugged them again.

'I missed you guys,' she said. 'I'm sorry I haven't been over more often.'

'Don't worry about it,' Karen said softly. 'It just means that you're involved in something. And seeing just _who_ it is you're busy with, we don't mind.' She elbowed her husband. '_Do we_, Jack?'

Jack Granger grunted slightly but nodded.

'What your mother said,' he said gruffly.

Hermione giggled slightly and Jack leant close to her ear.

'What about Ronald?' he whispered.

'He's a prat,' Hermione replied just as quietly.

Jack chuckled in her ear.

'He's jealous, Mya,' he said quietly.

Hermione scowled.

'You and David should really get together and discuss just how it is that Ronald Bilius Weasley is in love with me and then inform me of the points,' she said dryly, 'because I really don't believe it.'

Jack smirked and hugged Hermione again.

'Let's talk, Mya,' he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to a corner of the room.

Hermione glanced back at David, who looked curious but shrugged. Hermione sighed and looked up at her father.

'Talk about _what_, Dad?' she asked.

Jack hooked his thumbs in the belt loops on his denims and leant back against the living room wall, nodding his head at something behind Hermione. Hermione turned and looked to see Ron watching her, his shoulders slumped slightly. She sighed and turned back towards Jack.

'Why do you want to me say, Dad? He's my best friend.'

'And you're still in love with him.'

Hermione's back straightened and her chin lifted.

'No, I'm not,' she replied. 'You said to give it time, Mum said to pick out the flaws that I couldn't stand and Ginny said that I needed to try dating. I gave it time, I picked the flaws and I found David. And it all worked, Dad; I'm not in love with Ronald Weasley anymore. But I _am_ in love with David John Puckle and I'm _happy_. Something I rarely was when with Ron.'

'Only because you wanted to be with him but could only be his friend,' Jack pointed out.

Hermione felt her nostrils flare slightly.

'Dad, I'm not in love with him. In fact, right now, I am royally ticked at him because he doubts that I'm in love with David.' Hermione deflated a bit. 'Please don't doubt that too.'

Jack nudged himself off of the wall and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently and rocking back and forth slightly.

'I don't doubt that, Mya Jean,' he whispered. 'I just think that you need to stop thinking this over.'

Hermione sighed and gripped the back of Jack's shirt and she tried not to cry.

'I honestly don't know if I'm still in love with Ron or not,' she mumbled, pulling back a bit to wipe at her eyes. 'It's just that David makes me forget about _everyone_; even Ron. And I love him for it. Not to forget the fact that he's amazing and he's smart and funny and he is an _amazing_ …' she blushed and trailed off as Jack grunted slightly. 'Well, I do love him.'

'You just don't know if you're _in_ love with him, do you?' Jack asked softly.

Hermione shook her head.

'No; I don't. Ron calls it 'heavy infatuation',' she said. 'He doesn't think I'm in love with David.'

'And now, neither do you.'

'I'm beginning to doubt it, yes,' said Hermione, nodding.

Jack sighed.

'Darling, I don't know what to tell you,' he said gently. 'But just know that if you need someone else to talk to about this, your mother and I would never kick you out of our house, no matter what time it was.'

Hermione looked up at her father.

'You know, Dad, normally I'd be irritated to hear you say that, but right now, it's about the most supportive thing I've heard,' she said, her voice shaking.

Jack pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then led her back over to David. Jack stopped about a foot away from David and looked him up and down before clearing his throat and holding out his hand.

'Jack Granger,' he said. 'Hermione's father. We spoke earlier, however I was unaware of just _who_ you were.'

David took Jack's hand and shook firmly, not breaking eye contact.

'David Puckle, Mr Granger. I must say that your daughter is an amazing person and I see that as a reflection of how you raised her.'

'Cut the bullshit and give me a damn hug, Puckle,' said Jack, smirking.

David chuckled and Hermione rolled her eyes, grinning slightly as David walked forward and hugged Jack, grunting slightly as Jack pounded his back a couple times. David pulled back and Jack winked at Hermione before walking over to his wife. David wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and leant his forehead against hers.

'Are you OK?' he asked. 'Your eyes are all red.'

Hermione smiled at him.

'Yeah; I'm OK,' she said. 'Been awhile since Dad and I have talked; I missed it, that's all.'

David kissed her gently and started to sway on the spot, dancing with her.

'Enjoy your birthday, babe,' he whispered.

She did.


	5. Erotic Dreams

**A/N:** So I'm noticing that people either love this story or hate this story. Hating it I don't understand because majority of the time, people don't like it just because Hermione's not with Ron. PEOPLE! Look at my freakin' screen name! Now look at the PAIRING this is under! OBVIOUSLY it's not a mistake!

Sorry for that. Now, for everyone's entertainment (if you love it), chapter four, dedicated to **wow60** for listening to me spill my secrets by accident XD Thank you, darling! Ron/Hermione smut for you! And Jamie's ahead!

**

* * *

****Chapter Four: Erotic Dreams**

'Oh God, Ron! Yes. Yes! Oh, right there. Oh yeah; harder. Harder…OH RON!'

Hermione blinked and her fist dropped back to her side as she stared at Ron's apartment door.

'Fucking hell, Caroline,' Ron panted.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned, deciding that she would talk to Ron later. She was just about to start down the stairs when she heard his door swing open.

'Hermione?'

Hermione stopped and looked around to see Ron in his boxers, his hair damp and hanging in his face. She forced a smile.

'Sorry,' she said. 'I heard you two and thought I should probably come back later.'

Ron stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

'No, don't worry about it. What's up?' he asked.

Hermione walked forward and sighed.

'I'm just wondering … how long have you not liked David?'

Ron shrugged slightly.

'I guess since I first saw you two sucking face at the bar that night we all met him,' he replied. 'Why?'

Hermione cleared her throat again and looked around.

'I was just wondering. I'm sorry I interrupted you,' she said. 'It sounded like she was having a good time.'

Ron shrugged.

'I guess so. I wasn't, though, so the distraction was welcome,' he said.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

'Thanks, Ron; I needed that image,' she replied sarcastically.

_Yes, you certainly did._

_Shut up!_

_Oh, you know it's true; the image of Ron, naked and sweaty, pumping into you. Hearing him moan as he fucks you …_

…_shut up._

Ron grinned.

'Drawing up a picture, My?' he asked her cheekily.

Hermione glared at him.

'Why would I do that? It's _you_,' she said.

Ron staggered back a few paces, clutching his heart dramatically.

'Oh, fair Hermione Jean that cut deep down,' he groaned, dropping to his knees.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Oh, honestly, Ronald,' she said.

Ron's head dropped to his chest and he slumped to the side, crashing into the wall. Hermione eyed him for a few minutes, watching the muscles in his back ripple as he breathed. He lifted his head and looked at her, winking as he grinned. Hermione giggled slightly as Ron rose to his feet and then bowed.

'Now, fair maiden, if you'll excuse me,' he said, backing up, 'I have a damsel in distress to shag senseless.'

'The senseless part isn't exactly necessary, Ron,' said Hermione, watching him move towards his door. 'She must have started out with very little brains to have wanted to have sex with you.'

Ron merely winked before slipping back into his apartment, the door closing with a soft _click_.

* * *

'**Please.'**

'**Please **_**what**_**, My?'**

**Hermione groaned.**

'**You know what, Ron. Please.'**

'**Say it, love,' he breathed in her ear.**

**Hermione cried out as his finger brushed her clit.**

'**Oh, Gods, Ron,' she panted. 'Fuck me; **_**please**_** fuck me.'**

**Ron groaned and shoved himself into her, making them both cry out.** **Hermione's nails sank into his back as he sped up.**

'**Oh, Gods, My. Cum for me. Cum for me, Hermione. Oh yeah, Hermione! Hermione!'**

'Hermione? Hermione!'

Hermione sat upright, panting, sweaty and completely starkers with David beside her.

'Are you OK?' he asked.

Hermione squeezed her eyes closed and rubbed at them, taking deep breaths.

'I'm fine,' she whispered. 'Fine.'

David rubbed at her back slightly.

'You were moaning Ron's name,' he said. 'Were … were you dreaming about the War?'

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at David.

'Not exactly,' she said.

'What, then?'

'Nightmares during the War,' she lied. 'I used to dream about Ron and Harry disappearing right when a Killing Curse was shot at them. I never really knew who got hit or if it missed them or anything like that.'

'Oh, hell, babe, that's horrible,' said David, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 'I'm so sorry.'

Hermione shook her head.

'It's OK; it's over now. I don't know why I suddenly got another dream,' she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

David lay back down and brought Hermione with him, bundling her up beside him, stroking her hair gently.

'You're shaking,' he murmured.

_Yeah; Ron was in the middle of fucking me._

'I'll be OK.'

'You sure?'

Hermione nodded.

'Very,' she said.

* * *

'You had a vivid dream about you and Ron shagging?'

'Yes.'

'And you lied to David about it?'

'Yes.'

'And now you're wondering why you lied _and_ why you had the dream about Ron.'

'Yes.'

'I can't help you.'

Hermione growled in frustration, throwing her hands up into the air.

'Damn it, Ginny! You're supposed to be good at these things!' she snapped.

Ginny blinked and then burst into a fit of laughter.

'Did you just _curse_?' she asked, grinning.

Hermione growled again.

'Desperate times,' she shot.

Ginny snorted and then cleared her throat.

'I honestly don't know what to tell you, Hermione.'

Hermione let out a noise between a groan and a whimper as she dropped onto the couch beside her friend.

'Why not?' she complained.

Ginny sighed.

'Hermione, it's possible that you had the dream about Ron because you still have a desire to be with him,' she said. 'However, the lying to David part is easy; you were afraid he'd chuck you if you told him.'

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Ginny cut across her.

'I know what you're going to say.'

'Oh? And just what am I going to say?'

'"No, Ginny, I don't have a _desire_ to be with Ronald".'

Hermione nodded.

'Exactly,' she said, holding her head higher.

Ginny grinned.

'Except that, deep down, you really do.'

* * *

'Oh no.'

'What is it, babe?'

Hermione spun around on her stool, her back to the room.

'It's Cormac McLaggen,' she murmured.

David looked around.

'Isn't he a stand-in keeper for the Cannons?'

Hermione nodded and hunched her shoulders slightly.

'Gods, I hope he doesn't see -'

'Hermione Granger?'

'- me,' Hermione finished weakly. She turned around. 'Cormac.'

Cormac McLaggen stood in front of her wearing a huge smile.

'How've you been, baby?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Baby?' she asked him, a drawl of dislike underlying her casual tone.

McLaggen grinned and kissed her cheek.

'Ahem!' said David, standing and folding his arms across his chest.

McLaggen looked at David and held up his hands.

'Whoa, Granger! Got a bodyguard now, huh?'

'You know what, Cormac, I never liked you. Still don't. So take a long walk off a short cliff,' said Hermione.

McLaggen gaped and then cleared his throat.

'You know … I'm glad I never fucked you; I don't like the idea of losing the feeling in my cock because of the cold,' he spat.

Hermione - who had turned back to the bar - heard the cracking of bones and the sound of McLaggen shouting out in pain. There was a thud and Hermione looked to her side and saw David, his right hand in a fist and his back against the bar with McLaggen pinning him there. Suddenly, McLaggen was dragged off of David and Hermione whipped around to see Ron gripping the front of McLaggen's shirt. David walked up to Ron.

'I've got this one,' he said.

Ron looked David up and down and snorted.

'No, you don't,' he said.

'Yes, I do,' David snarled. 'You're not her protector anymore, Weasley; I am. Let me finish this fucker off.'

Ron pushed David away and closed his hand into a fist, preparing to hit McLaggen when David's fist came out of nowhere and collided with Ron's stomach. Ron expelled all of the air in his lungs and doubled up, dropping McLaggen as his arms crossed over his stomach.

'Ron!' Hermione called, slipping off her stool and rushing over to him.

Ron weakly lifted his head and Hermione gripped his shoulder, trying to help him straighten out. He, however, gripped her waist and gently but firmly moved her out of his way. He stood up and - without even looking at McLaggen - walked right over to David and punched him in the face. Hermione's jaw dropped in shock as her boyfriend and best friend threw punch after punch at each other. After about three minutes, her senses returned.

'STOP IT!' she screamed. 'For Merlin's sake, STOP!'

Ron - who had grabbed a handful of the front of David's shirt - dropped David and backed away. Hermione glared at Ron as she rushed over to David, dropping to her knees.

'Are you OK?' she asked. 'Anything broken?'

'Right hand,' David croaked out. 'Other than that, I think I'm just bruised.'

Hermione sighed and stood, turning to Ron.

'And you?' she asked softly.

Ron shrugged.

'I dunno yet; the adrenaline rush is still preventing any feeling,' he replied quietly.

Hermione helped David onto a stool and then walked over to Ron. He tried not to make eye contact, but Hermione grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

'Ow!' he grunted.

Hermione immediately let his chin go.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

Ron turned and walked over to a table, dropping down into one of the seats.

'Your lip is split,' Hermione whispered, sitting across from him and reaching out to trace her forefinger over his lower lip.

Ron shrugged.

'I'll probably be a walking rainbow of colours in the morning and you're concerned about a split lip?' he asked quietly.

Hermione shrugged slowly and they were quiet for a few minutes.

'I'm sorry,' Ron mumbled, looking up at Hermione.

Hermione raised her eyes from the table up to Ron's brilliant blue ones.

'You should be,' she replied.

Ron nodded.

'And I am. The disturbance made it perfect for McLaggen to escape; I was going to pound him next,' Ron growled.

Hermione let a soft giggle out and Ron grinned at her and then winced as his lip stretched.

'Well, it's clear that you're fine. I need to fix David's hand; he broke it when he punched your jaw,' she said.

Ron had the decency to hang his head at this comment. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and walked over to David, who was watching from the bar.

'I'm so glad you didn't forget about me,' David snarled sarcastically.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him.

'We need to go home so I can fix your hand,' she said.

David's jaw clenched and he nodded.

'Fine,' he grunted. 'Can we hurry please?'

Hermione nodded and gripped his upper arm, steering him out of the pub to the alleyway so they could Apparate home.

* * *

It was quiet that night, David favouring his right hand even though Hermione healed it completely. Hermione was curled up on her right side, staring at the wall.

'Are you OK?' she asked.

David grunted and Hermione rolled onto her other side to find that David's back was to her. She shifted towards him and rubbed at his back slightly. He twitched and shifted. Hermione frowned.

'What's wrong?'

David snorted.

'So you care now, do you? At the pub it seemed like you only cared about Ron,' he spat.

Hermione blinked.

'What?'

David flipped onto his back and sat up, flicked on the light and looked at Hermione, who automatically squinted.

'Ron Weasley,' he snapped. 'You got me up on the bloody bar stool and walked over to see if Ron was OK! And then sat with _him_ for twenty minutes!'

Hermione frowned slightly.

'No I didn't. It was five at the most!' she exclaimed. 'And I made sure _you_ were OK first!'

David rolled his eyes.

'Oh, yeah, I know. But honestly, Hermione; it seemed like you were more interested in Ron than in me!'

'But I'm not! David, you know I love you!' she said.

David snorted.

'Yeah; so much so that you left me behind after the fight,' he drawled.

Hermione sat up and folded her arms across her chest.

'I did not!'

'Yeah, you did! You hauled me to my feet and sat me on the bar stool and then went over to Ron!'

'You said you were OK!' Hermione said incredulously. 'I made sure you were sitting down and then went to check on my _best friend_.'

David let out an aggravated noise and flicked the light off before flipping back onto his side. Hermione - still not finished with the conversation - reached across David and flicked the light back on.

'You don't trust me.'

David sighed and rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at her.

'I trust you.'

'No, you don't! If you did, you'd trust my word that I'm in love with _you_ and not _Ron_.'

David furrowed his eyebrows.

'I never said you were in love with Ron.'

Hermione sighed.

'Well you sure as _hell_ are acting like you _think_ I am!' she exclaimed.

David stiffened slightly and Hermione gasped.

'You _do_ think I am, don't you?' she demanded.

David kind of shrugged.

'I dunno,' he mumbled. 'I really don't. You said it before; you and Ron and Harry have a different kind of friendship. You've been through different things together; much different from what any other person and their friends would have gone through. You fought in a war and swore to die for each other. So I don't know if you are, in fact, in love with him, or if you're just passionate about your friendship.'

'Well, I'm not in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley! Merlin's pants! You and Dad, I swear. You two really should get together and write down everything that makes you both think that I'm in love with Ron,' Hermione mumbled, flicking out the light and curling up on her side.

The light flicked on again.

'Your dad thinks you're in love with Weasley, too?'

Hermione groaned.

'Yes, but I'm not! So can we please get to sleep?' she whined.

David sighed and the light went off again. The last thing Hermione remembered before falling asleep was David wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against his warm chest.

* * *

'I want you to meet Jamie.'

'Who's Jamie?'

'My best friend.'

Hermione grinned.

'OK,' she said.

David smiled and gently gripped her hand, more or less dragging her to the bar. A tall blonde man turned when David tapped his shoulder.

'David!' the man squealed. 'Oh, darling, how _are_ you!'

David chuckled and the two embraced.

'Jamie, this is my girlfriend, Hermione,' said David. 'Hermione, this is Jamie; my best friend.'

Jamie looked Hermione up and down and then broke into a huge grin.

'Oh, David, you bad man,' he said, slapping his hand through the air.

Hermione grinned and held her hand out to Jamie.

'Wonderful to meet you,' she said.

Jamie grinned back and pulled Hermione into a hug.

'You seem wonderful, but if you hurt my Davie-bear, I'll hunt you down,' he whispered in her ear.

Hermione pulled back and smirked slightly.

'I would never do such a thing,' she whispered back.

Jamie grinned and turned Hermione around, picking at her hair.

'Merlin, your hair is amazing!' he exclaimed.

Hermione snorted.

'I hate it,' she replied. 'It's thick and curly and gets in my way.'

'In your way for _what_, exactly?' Jamie asked, his voice playful and teasing.

Hermione gasped and spluttered, trying to turn to look at Jamie, but he kept her in place by holding her shoulders firmly. She looked at David, who shrugged.

'Hey, I love her hair down there,' he said.

Hermione reached out to swat at him, but he jumped back, laughing loudly. Jamie chuckled.

'Hermione, darling, you need to take care of your hair; I would kill for hair like this!'

Hermione huffed.

'I'd kill for hair like _yours_,' she replied dryly.

Jamie laughed a rather high-pitched laugh and turned Hermione around again to face him. She raised an eyebrow at him and he leant back against the bar, folding his arms over his chest elegantly, lightly drumming his fingers on his bicep. Hermione took a step backwards.

'What?' she asked cautiously.

Jamie merely grinned.

'I know what we're doing tonight,' he said.

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Um … we?' she asked.

David stepped forward.

'Not a chance, Jamie,' he said firmly.

Jamie pouted slightly.

'But Davie-bear, you used to let me all the time!' he whined.

'That was with the other girls that I didn't care about,' said David. He slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. 'I care about Hermione. I love her. It's different.'

Jamie's eyes welled up and he smiled slightly.

'You love her? Oh, Davie-bear!'

David nodded.

'Yes. And she doesn't need a make-over, so don't even try it, OK? She's perfect the way she is.'

Hermione blinked.

'You used to give his girlfriends make-overs?' she asked, giggling slightly.

Jamie burst into a fit of giggles.

'He used to date the ugliest whores he could find and then bring them to me so I could practise on them,' he said.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows a bit and tilted her head slightly.

'Practise on them?'

'I'm a make-over specialist, darling,' he said, grinning.

Hermione gasped.

'I _knew_ you looked familiar! You're James Peterson, aren't you?' she exclaimed.

Jamie grinned and clapped his hands together.

'Oh, a fan!' he squealed. 'Yes, I am!'

Hermione's jaw dropped and she looked over at David, swatting his arm.

'Prat,' she said to him as he started laughing. 'You never told me you were friends with the most talented make-over specialist to ever _live_!'

David shrugged.

'I didn't think you'd know him,' he said.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

'David, he's almost as famous as Harry!' she said. 'And you know how famous Harry is!'

David chuckled a bit.

'Oh, I know how famous Harry is, babe,' he said.

Jamie frowned a bit.

'Harry? As in, Potter?'

Hermione grinned.

'My brother,' she said proudly.

Jamie gasped and turned to David.

'You're dating Hermione Jean Granger and you didn't tell me until just now?' he exclaimed, swatting David's arm.

'Ow! I didn't think -!'

'Apparently not!' Jamie drawled. He turned to Hermione. 'Sweetheart, I can say in all honesty that you are _incredible_!'

Hermione felt herself blush deeply.

'Um, thank you,' she mumbled, smiling shyly.

Jamie pulled Hermione into a huge bear hug and Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jamie's waist.


	6. Complicated Musings

**A/N:** OK, so this is the second last chapter and the last update for the next three weeks. I'm going away on vacation to Mexico with my grandmother and I won't be thinking about _anything_ except how much I need this break from real life. Because really; exams, Gary, school in general, deciding to go to university or just travel until I know what I should do with my life, etc is _very_ exhausting! I actually slept for about fifteen hours last night and today; best thing I've ever done.

Anyway, here you go. I hope this fills the Ron/Hermione that apparently everyone has been aching for. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Complicated Musings

Hermione lay in bed, turning over the words David had said to her a few nights ago.

'_**You don't trust me.'**_

**_David sighed and rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at her._**

'_**I trust you.'**_

'_**No, you don't! If you did, you'd trust my word that I'm in love with you and not Ron.'**_

_**David furrowed his eyebrows.**_

'_**I never said you were in love with Ron.'**_

_**Hermione sighed.**_

'**_Well you sure as _hell _are acting like you _think_ I am!' she exclaimed._**

_**David stiffened slightly and Hermione gasped.**_'_**You do think I am, don't you?' she demanded.**_

_**David kind of shrugged. **_

'_**I dunno,' he mumbled. 'I really don't. You said it before; you and Ron and Harry have a different kind of friendship. You've been through different things together; much different from what any other person and their friends would have gone through. You fought in a war and swore to die for each other. So I don't know if you are, in fact, in love with him, or if you're just passionate about your friendship.'**_

Hermione sighed deeply and rolled her head to look at the clock; 3.12 a.m. Grumbling quietly so she wouldn't wake David, she slipped her housecoat on, stepped into her slippers and headed for the kitchen. Hermione sat down at the table and sighed again, running her fingers through her hair.

_I'm not in love with Ron; if I were, why would David and I have been together for a year and a half?_

Hermione let her head rest in her hands.

_Then what makes David __**and**__ Dad think that I am?_

_Well, think about what David said; are you in love with Ron? Or are you just really passionate about your friendship?_

_Well, I'm obviously passionate about my friendship with Ron. But that doesn't mean that I'm in __**love**__ with him!_

_Then what about that pact you made with Ron during the war?_

Hermione sighed.

_What pact?_

_HA! "What pact" she says. You know what pact, Granger!_

Hermione groaned and rested her head in her hands.

_**'Hermione, do you want kids when you get married?'**_

_**'Well, yeah, I guess. It'd be nice to have a house full of little ones,' Hermione replied softly, rolling to face Ron. 'Why?'**_

_**Ron shrugged slightly.**_

_**'I was just wondering,' he said.**_

_**Hermione nodded.**_

_**'What about you?'**_

_**'Oh yeah,' said Ron, nodding and grinning slightly. 'I think that having a kid with someone really proves that they love you.'**_

_**'And what about the people who get married just to have kids?' Hermione asked, propping her head onto her hand.**_

_**Ron shrugged.**_

_**'They just really want kids, I guess.'**_

_**Hermione nodded and looked at the ground in front of her, tracing mindless shapes in the dirt.**_

_**'I've an idea,' said Ron suddenly.**_

_**Hermione looked up.**_

_**'What?'**_

_**'We both want kids, right?'**_

_**'Right...'**_

_**'Well, why don't we make a pact?' Ron asked. 'If we're both single by the time we're ... thirty, say, we'll get married and have kids together!'**_

_**Hermione frowned slightly and took his idea in, turning it over in her mind.**_

_**'Yeah, OK,' she said, nodding. 'Sounds like a good idea.'**_

_**Ron grinned and Hermione smiled back.**_

_Oh. That pact._

_Yeah; that pact._

_I just want kids._

_No you don't; you remember __**exactly**__ what was going through your head when you thought about his proposal._

Hermione groaned again and let her head fall from her hands, hitting the kitchen table. She did, in fact, remember what she had thought when Ron proposed that they get married if they were still single by the time they were thirty.

"_If I can stay single until then and keep Ron single as well, I'll end up marrying the love of my life"._

_Bingo!_

_But that was then. Now I have David instead. Seems I was merely infatuated with Ron._

_For five years?_

_Shut up. Yes, for five years. Infatuation is strong, but love is stronger_

_Infatuation is when you think that he's as sexy as Robert Redford, as smart as Henry Kissinger, as noble as Ralph Nader, as funny as Woody Allen, and as athletic as Jimmy Conners. __**Love**__ is when you realise that he's as sexy as Woody Allen, as smart as Jimmy Conners, as funny as Ralph Nader, as athletic as Henry Kissinger, and nothing like Robert Redford, but you'll take him anyway._

_But David's perfect._

_Exactly; infatuation. Ron's not perfect; no one can be __**perfect**__. Ron is the one you're in love with._

_No, I'm not; you're wrong._It was in the middle of dinner a few nights later when Hermione proved her inner voice wrong.

* * *

'Are you OK?'

David looked up at her and nodded.

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm OK.'

Hermione smiled slightly.

'You seem a little quiet. Is something bugging you?'

'Well, I actually had a question to ask you, but I haven't exactly figured out how to say it.'

'Oh? What about?'

'Work.'

Hermione nodded and set her fork down.

'What about it? Is the project too much?'

David shook his head.

'No, I'm just wondering ... I'm wondering whether this would be too big of a deal at work.'

'Whether _what_ would be too big of a deal at work?'

David cleared his throat, pulled out a box and opened it. Hermione's mouth fell open and she blinked a couple of times. David cleared his throat again and got down on one knee in front of her, holding the box out to her.

'I am completely in love with you, Hermione Granger. And I know that I'm not good enough for you, but if you let me, I'll try for the rest of my life to make you completely happy. Marry me?'

Hermione grinned a bit and threw her arms around David's neck.

'Yes!' she exclaimed, tears leaking down her cheeks.

David hugged her back and kissed her deeply before taking the ring and slipping it onto her left ring finger. Hermione sat back a bit, grinning slightly. David held up a hand palm down.

'Look at this,' he said, showing her his hand.

Hermione laughed slightly; his hand was shaking.

'Nervous?' she teased.

David chuckled and nodded.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Hermione, you have no idea; I've never been this afraid in my entire life.'

Hermione laughed a bit.

'I think I have some idea of what that's like,' she murmured, brushing her nose against his.

David closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

'I didn't even think about that,' he mumbled.

Hermione chuckled slightly.

'I didn't ask you to, love,' she whispered, brushing back some of his hair.

David sighed and nuzzled her neck softly. Hermione giggled a bit and squirmed, trying to get away. David chuckled and held her in place, brushing kisses just below her ear, gently nipping the lobe. Hermione moaned softly and David led her to lie on the floor where both sets of trousers were stripped off along with tops and undergarments. Hermione looped her arms around David's neck as he entered her, making them both moan. He set a slow rhythm and Hermione came sooner than she expected, shuddering on the tile floor as David's head dropped to her shoulder and her nails sank into the skin of his back. David's back arched and he exploded deep inside of her, calling her name loudly before dropping back down onto her, panting.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her fiancé and grinned, closing her eyes.

'Dinner's wrecked now,' she murmured.

David grunted as he peeled himself off of her and gathered their clothes. Hermione sat up wincing slightly as the after-effects of using the cold tile floor for a bed started to set in her naked flesh. She turned her neck and it cracked slightly, making Hermione wince again. David reached down and helped her to her feet, pulling her close and rubbing her back to warm her up.

'Don't care about dinner, babe,' he murmured.

'Good; I don't either,' Hermione whispered. 'In fact, I think we should go to bed.'

David raised his eyebrows slightly and Hermione smirked. David groaned deeply and lifted Hermione off of her feet, kissing her and walking her into their bedroom.

* * *

Hermione stretched a bit and wobbled into her office, passing David, who winked at her. Hermione stopped and glanced around the office before leaning down and kissing him. David kissed her back before pulling back, laughing as the entire office erupted into cat-calls and applause. Hermione stood up straight and held up her left hand.

'Sod off and get back to work,' she said, letting the light glint off her diamond, 'we're engaged; it's allowed.'

David grinned and pulled Hermione onto his lap, kissing her deeply. Hermione squeaked slightly before relaxing and kissing him again. They pulled back and Hermione smirked at him, pecking his cheek before standing and walking into her office.

* * *

It was Ron's birthday and everyone was at their weekly pub to celebrate. Not able to take it anymore, Hermione jumped to her feet.

'I have news!' she exclaimed.

Everyone looked up at her and she cleared her throat before holding up her left hand and grinning.

'I'm engaged to David. We're gonna get married!'

'You're going to be Hermione Puckle?' Ron asked.

'Yes.'

Ron was quiet for a couple seconds.

'It doesn't suit you.'

'What _does_, Ronald?' Hermione drawled.

'I dunno ... Granger, I s'pose.'

'So in your eyes, I can never get married, is that what you're saying?' she snapped.

'Well, not _never_, but ... you know ... to the _right_ guy.'

'And David's _not_ the right guy?'

'Well, I don't ... never mind,' Ron sighed. 'Nothing I've ever said has stopped you before.'

'Exactly,' said Hermione smugly. 'If you don't want to come, then don't.'

The entire table was quiet for a couple minutes before Ron spoke again.

'Hermione Weasley sounds good.'

'Honestly, Ronald. Are you THAT full of yourself?' Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged.

'I'm just saying that it sounds better than Puckle,' he said, holding up his hands.

Hermione huffed and Ginny reached forward and gripped her arm.

'Congratulations, Hermione,' she said, grinning.

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

'Thanks, Gin,' she said.

* * *

'Mmm. That's perfect.'

'Yeah?'

'Mmhmm,' Hermione replied through a mouthful of chocolate. She swallowed. 'It's perfect. Taste it.'

Hermione took some of the cake onto the fork and brought it to Jamie's mouth. Jamie sucked the cake off and his eyes widened.

'Oh, sweet Merlin above, it _is_ perfect! Oh, David with _love_ it!' he squealed.

Hermione grinned.

'I hope so. He really wants to help with the wedding, but there's not much left to do, considering it's only two weeks away. I have my dress, you have your tux, he has his, all the flowers are chosen along with the menus and the band's booked. Mr Weasley has agreed to perform the ceremony and Mrs Weasley is probably going crazy with the tent in the backyard as we speak,' she said. 'After nine months, everything's more or less covered.'

Jamie patted Hermione on the back.

'Hun, let me tell you that as long as you give him chocolate, David Puckle will be happy with anything you do,' he said.

Hermione blushed.

'I knew he liked it, but I didn't think it was a passion of his,' she said.

Jamie chuckled.

'I'm surprised some of your liaisons haven't included chocolate,' he said.

Hermione's blush deepened.

'I never said they didn't,' she mumbled.

Jamie gasped.

'When?' he exclaimed.

Hermione cleared her throat.

'His birthday cake was absent for a reason, Jamie,' she said, sure that she could cook an egg on her face.

Jamie laughed and hugged Hermione.

'Oh, darling if you've already let him eat chocolate off of you, you're sure to have a happy marriage!'

Hermione giggled slightly.

'How long have you two been friends?' she asked.

'Oh, for_ever_,' Jamie replied as Hermione filled in the order form for the cake.

'Kids?'

'Mmhmm,' said Jamie. 'I just thought he was a normal boy and then he got this letter telling him he was a wizard. Well, being non-magical I couldn't go, but David would tell me _everything_. At first I thought he was making it up but then he showed me his wand and I believed him. That's how I knew you were Hermione Granger when he mentioned Harry; I had never seen you, but I knew who you were and what you had done.'

Hermione blushed slightly.

'Why have I never met David's parents?' she asked him as they left the shoppe.

Jamie's shoulders fell slightly.

'Poor thing,' he said. 'His parents died in the War. What's - His - Name - That - Can't - Be - Said or whatever had his followers kill them.'

Hermione blinked slightly.

'I never knew that,' she whispered.

'Why do you think he's so attracted to you, darling?' Jamie drawled. 'You're beautiful, intelligent, sharp, but to top it all off, you killed the man who killed his parents!'

Hermione nodded a bit, still absorbing the information.

'I suppose he wouldn't have wanted me to know that last part.'

'Darling, I'm sure he would tell you if you had asked.'

Hermione smiled at Jamie, who wrapped his arm around her as they walked toward her flat.

* * *

It was a Friday night, about a week before the wedding and the three tables that the Golden Trio and their friends had pushed together were buzzing with excitement regarding Hermione's wedding. David sat to Hermione's right, clasping her hand in his and grinning like a madman. Hermione had rested her head on his shoulder and was watching Ron, who was sitting with his arms folded over his chest, glaring at David, who was chatting with Parvati and Padma Patil.

Hermione stood, brushing her trouser legs off before turning and walking towards the loo. When she came out, she felt a hand clap over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, hauling her backwards. She heard a door swing open and saw the sign indicating that she was being dragged into the men's loo. She tried to scream but the hand blocked it.

'For Merlin's sake, My, it's me!' Ron hissed.

Ron let her go and Hermione whipped around, poking a finger into his chest.

'What are you doing?' she exclaimed. 'Honestly, Ronald, sometimes I don't understand how your brain -'

Ron pressed her against the sinks and kissed her fiercely, his hands wandering to her hips, pulling her closer. Hermione was talking against his mouth but he slipped his tongue in and it brushed against hers and Hermione moaned softly, ceasing her arguing and wrapping her arms around Ron's neck, pulling his head closer to hers. Ron groaned slightly as his hips rubbed against hers and Hermione arched against him, grinding herself down onto his erection. They pulled apart and Hermione looked at him.

'Ron, what -?'

'Don't marry David,' he panted.

Hermione blinked.

'And why not?'

'Because he's not the one for you.'

'You don't know that.'

'Yes, I do,' Ron replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to debate the matter further but Ron's mouth crashed into hers once again and soon her trousers were opened and his fingers were moving inside of her, making her pant and moan and roll her hips. He bit gently at the skin of her neck and she cried out as his thumb brushed against her clit. She shook as her orgasm hit, her grip on Ron's hair tightening. Ron grunted and Hermione kissed him again, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Ron picked her up off the sink counter and walked backwards until they were in a stall. He locked the door and pressed Hermione against the wall and stripped her trousers off of her, tossing them on the back of the toilet. He put the seat down and sat with Hermione on top of him, her knickers pushed to the side. Hermione moaned as she heard the zipper of Ron's trousers and he was poised to enter her when the sound of the door opening drew their attention.

'Ron, are you in here?'

Ron looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

'That you, David?' he asked.

'Yeah. Have you seen Hermione?'

_Yup; I'm right here, about to shag my best friend even though I'm engaged to you!_ Hermione thought.

Ron looked at her and she shook her head.

'Nope; haven't seen her,' he choked out.

'Well, if you do, will you tell her that I went home and I'll see her tomorrow?'

'Of course,' Ron gritted out.

'Thanks,' said David. 'See you!'

They held their breaths until the door closed. Hermione sighed and got off of Ron, eyes closed. She stumbled backwards until she hit the door.

'Can't,' she whispered. 'Ron, I can't.'

Ron stood and lifted her chin slightly.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I … I didn't think it would go this far. Just … please, Hermione. I can't stand to watch you marry him.'

'Why not?' Hermione breathed.

Ron's face twisted in agony.

'You don't know,' he mumbled. 'Fuck; how could I be so stupid? Of _course_ you don't know; why would you?'

Ron turned away from her and sat down on the toilet, his head in his hands; he seemed to be talking to himself.

'Stupid is what you are, Weasley,' he mumbled. 'Why would she feel the same? She's way too good for you. You're nothing compared to anyone.'

Hermione walked towards him and knelt down, running her fingers through his hair.

'Ron, don't talk like that,' she murmured. 'You're better than anyone I know. Even Harry.'

Ron snorted.

'Then why aren't you in love with _me_?' he asked quietly.

Hermione chuckled slightly and Ron raised his head. Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes.

'To be completely honest with you, Ron,' she whispered, 'I _am_ in love with you. But you're my best friend. And I found David. And I'm _happy_.'

'So that's it, huh?' Ron asked. 'You don't want to fight for us. Instead, you'll take the easy way out and marry David? Is that it?'

The tears fell down Hermione's face.

'I couldn't bear the hurt of losing you, Ron,' she whimpered, clinging to his shirt. 'You mean too much to me.'

Ron sighed and stood, handing Hermione her trousers and waiting until she had pulled them back on before opening the stall.

'You should go home,' he said, not looking at her.

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, leaning her head against his spine.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'Yeah,' said Ron, pulling away from her, 'me too.'

* * *

'Hermione? That you?'

Hermione looked up from the couch in her parents' living room and saw her father in the doorway to the hall. She managed to choke out a sob before Jack walked over and gently tugged her to her feet. Hermione collapsed against him and Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her up.

'It's Hermione,' he called. 'Make some tea, Karen; I get the feeling it's going to be a long night.'

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a few times before looking around; she was situated between her parents on their bed. She raised her left arm to check her watch and accidentally hit her mother. Karen shifted and opened her eyes.

'What's wrong, dear?' she whispered.

'I'm sorry, Muma,' Hermione murmured. 'I was just trying to check my watch.'

Karen smiled.

'Go back to sleep, dear,' she said. 'Judging by the sun, it's only nine.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'David,' she breathed. 'He'll be wondering where -'

A knock on the front door interrupted her. Karen placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and rolled out of bed, pulling on her housecoat and stepping into her slippers. Hermione sighed and placed her head back on the pillow.

'You OK?' Jack asked.

Hermione rolled her head on the pillow and saw her father looking at her, concern etched into his laugh lines. She shrugged.

'I don't know yet,' she mumbled.

Jack shifted a bit and pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead.

'Things will work out, Mya,' he whispered. 'I know it.'

'But will they work out the way I want them too?' Hermione whispered.

Jack shrugged and pointed to the door.

'Listen,' he breathed.

Hermione listened carefully; she could hear her mother talking.

'…here, but she's sleeping.'

'I need to see her, Mrs Granger. It's important.'

_David!_

'I'm sorry, dear. She had a rough night; I don't want to wake her.'

Hermione looked at her father before jumping out of bed and walking down the hallway.

'Mum, who is it?' she asked, feigning ignorance.

Karen turned and Hermione felt her heart drop as David Puckle's eyes locked with hers.

'Hermione,' he breathed.

Hermione sighed sadly.

'Hi,' she whispered.

David walked forward and stopped in front of her.

'Ron came to see me last night,' he murmured.

Hermione felt her stomach clench and she tried to swallow the large lump in her throat.

'Why'd he do that?'

David cleared his throat.

'He wanted to apologise to me,' he said.

'Apologise for what?'

'I think he put it as, "defiling your future wife",' said David.

Hermione blinked.

'He knows what "defiling" means?'

David blinked at her.

'Really? That's the problem here?'

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head.

'No; I'm sorry. You're right. Defiled me, you say?' she asked.

David made a noise in the back of his throat and Hermione once again felt her stomach clench.

'Aye, yeah,' said David. 'Care to explain, babe?'

Hermione cleared her throat.

'Actually, yes,' she said. 'I think we should talk. Alone. Come on.'

David followed her into her childhood bedroom and Hermione closed the door behind him. Looking down at her left hand, she slowly slipped the ring off her finger and took David's hand, pressed it into his palm and closed his fingers around it. David opened his hand and looked at the ring before looking back up at Hermione.

'What's this mean?' he asked.

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes.

'I can't do this,' she whispered. 'You were right; I'm in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley. And I fully realised it last night when he more or less abducted me and then snogged me against the men's sinks.'

David sucked in a breath.

'You were with him when I came in last night, weren't you?' he asked.

Hermione's head fell and the tears spilt over as she nodded.

'Yes,' she whispered. 'He kissed me and I forgot about everything until you walked in.'

'You're in love with him?' David asked.

Hermione nodded slowly.

'I'm so sorry, David,' she whispered, looking at him.

David sighed and brushed past her, leaving her room and slamming the door behind him. Hermione closed her eyes and sobbed as she heard him storm out of the house, Karen calling after him.

* * *

Hermione was curled up on her side, looking out the window. It was winter; snow flew past her window while the wind howled through the cracks. She sniffed slightly and wiped at her eyes before looking at her clock; 7.13 pm. She should have been Mrs Hermione Jean Puckle by now, if she hadn't called off the wedding a week ago.

Sighing, Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. Yelling from the living room prevented it. Getting up, Hermione bundled herself up in her housecoat and walked out of her room and down the hallway.

'I don't even _know_ you!' Jack exclaimed.

'Well your daughter does and if she sees me and doesn't know why I'm here, then we're going to have a _huge_ problem!'

Hermione gaped.

'_Jamie_?' she exclaimed.

James Peterson was not a scary looking man. He wasn't built to look tough or mean, but rather built to do exactly what he did for a living; brush make-up over faces. So the fact that he came charging at Hermione like a pissed off bull was both alarming and rather amusing in Hermione's eyes.

'_You_!' he yelled; Hermione took a step away from him. 'I _told_ you not to hurt him or I'd come after you!'

Hermione held her hands up.

'Jamie, I swear, I -'

'_I don't want to hear it_!' Jamie snapped. 'You _hurt_ him! I _told_ you! I said, "You seem wonderful, but if you hurt my Davie-bear, I'll hunt you down"!'

'I _know_, Jamie. Will you just let me _explain_?' Hermione pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Jamie's nostrils flared and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Fine,' he spat. 'Explain then. Explain how you told me that you wouldn't hurt him and then proceeded to rip his heart out, tear it to shreds, feed it to your bloody cat and then give it back!'

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

'I thought I was in love with him. But I'm not. Jamie, I honestly never thought I would hurt him. If anything, I thought he would hurt me instead. I'm in love with Ron. Not David. And I'm so sorry,' she whispered, crying.

Jamie looked at her and sighed, walking forward and wrapping his arms around her.

'OK, darling. It's OK. Shh, it's all right,' he murmured.

Hermione clung to his shirt and he stroked her hair gently.

'I'd still kill for your hair,' he whispered after several minutes.

Hermione let out a noise between a hiccough and a laugh and Jamie pulled back a bit to look at her.

'Prat,' she mumbled, smirking.

Jamie grinned at her and Hermione sniffled slightly.

'Um … mind introducing us, Mya?' Jack asked.

Jamie turned around and held out his hand.

'Terribly sorry, Mr Granger,' he said. 'James Peterson; David Puckle's best friend.'

Jack visibly tensed slightly at the name of Hermione's ex-fiancé but shook Jamie's hand regardless.

'Jack Granger,' he said.

Jamie smiled at him and then turned back to Hermione.

'You look like shite, darling; have you been sleeping at _all_?'

Hermione shook her head and Jamie tutted.

'Come on, then; let's get you into bed,' he said, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and turning her around to steer her into her bedroom.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning curled up next to Jamie, who had his arms wrapped around her and was snoring. She smiled slightly and lay her head back on his chest, closing her eyes to go back to sleep.

* * *

'All right, darling. Now, who's this Ron bloke?' Jamie asked, arms around Hermione.

Hermione sighed and Summoned a picture. Jamie gasped.

'Ronald Weasley?' he exclaimed.

Hermione nodded and Jamie hugged her closer.

'Oh, darling,' he cooed. 'How does he feel about you?'

Hermione took a shaky breath.

'He feels the same about me, apparently,' she replied quietly.

Jamie looked down at her.

'Then what's the problem?' he asked.

Hermione looked at him.

'Huh?'

Jamie sighed heavily.

'You know, for the brightest witch of your age, you're pretty thick sometimes,' he said. Hermione frowned and opened her mouth to retort, but Jamie waved her off and continued. 'You're in love with Ronald. Ronald is in love with you. Generally, this is a rare occurrence and is more often than not acted upon.'

Hermione blinked at him.

'Are you saying that I should forget about what happened with David and just go to Ron?'

Jamie grinned.

'David's getting better,' he said. 'He was talking to some girl. Padma or something.'

Hermione gaped.

'Padma Patil?' she exclaimed. 'Wow. Already?'

'Mmhmm. Doing less talking and more … you know?' he said with a wink.

Hermione blinked.

'I'd think that after a week he'd still be upset,' she said dryly.

Jamie giggled.

'He's hurting, sweetheart, I can tell you that much. Why else would he shag someone? He called your name.'

Hermione gaped at him in horror.

'You stayed that long?' she nearly shrieked. 'James Peterson!'

Jamie grinned widely.

'S'not my fault,' he drawled. 'David crashed at my place and apparently lost track of when I come home. Heard a thumping and of course I _immediately_ knew what was going on. So, naturally, I sat on the couch and listened.'

Hermione gaped and then started laughing.

'Jamie, you are a very odd man,' she said.

Jamie's grin widened.

'Ah, but I make you laugh. And that, darling, is important.'

* * *

**A/N:** The little thing about infatuation versus love is something I found and was said (or written, I'm not sure which) by **_Judith Viorst._** I don't remember where I found it -- it might have been on a story here -- but I love it and it helped this story along.


	7. How Do You Win Him Back?

**A/N:** Okay, I really should apologise for taking so sodding long to get this done, but I re-read the original (which was complete shite) and decided that it clearly needed to be re-written because it was _not_ what was going to happen. I'm just really _really_ sorry that it took me nearly three years to get this final chapter up.

In any case, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six: How Do You Win Him Back?**

Hermione had always enjoyed taking showers; there was something about the symbolism of water that made her feel like all of her problems could be washed from her body and disappear down the drain. A bath made her feel like she was dwelling on problems that she didn't want to dwell on. So after a week of thinking over what Jamie had said about Ron, David and Padma, Hermione stripped down and jumped into the bathtub for a shower that used up all the hot water long after she had finished washing. When she got out, however, there was quite a surprise in her room.

'Whoa, Hermione!'

Harry Potter clamped his eyes shut as he turned so his back was facing her. Hermione squeaked slightly at the sight of her brother and best friend standing in the middle of her bedroom.

'Harry!' she squealed, clutching the spot where her towel tucked into itself. 'What ... how ... get out of my bedroom while I change and we'll talk in the sitting room.'

Harry nodded and backed up, not looking at her as he exited the room, groping for the doorknob and closing the door on his way out. Hermione dried off and changed quickly before tossing on her housecoat over her pyjamas and walking to the sitting room to find Harry sitting on the couch, clutching a mug and chatting with her parents.

'...is a complete idiot. I can_not_ believe that he did what he did,' Harry was saying, shaking his head.

'Well, he's completely in love with her,' Karen explained.

'Are you saying that makes it OK to break them up?' Jack asked as Harry raised his eyebrows at Karen.

'I never said that,' she replied. 'Bloody men; let me finish my thought before you jump me, will you?'

Harry looked up and caught Hermione's eyes. He opened his mouth to announce her presence but Hermione shook her head, wanting to hear her parents' unbiased opinion on her current situation.

'What _are_ you saying, then?' Jack asked his wife, who sighed.

'Ron is in love with Hermione,' she said softly. 'Are you saying, Jack, that if you had been my best friend for ... what's it been now, Harry?'

'An entire decade in about eight weeks,' Harry replied. 'If you mean being friends. Otherwise, it's already been an entire decade, starting five days ago, on the first.'

'Bloody hell,' Jack murmured. 'It's been that long already?'

Harry nodded and Karen continued.

'Anyway. Are you saying that if you had known me for ten years, been my best friend for just as long _and_ been in love with me for half that, if not longer, that _you_ wouldn't want to get me away from the other man?'

Jack flinched.

'Don't talk about you being with other men; it ...' Jack trailed off at the smirk on Karen's face. 'Alright, fine! Point made and taken! I can understand where he's coming from, but that doesn't make it right!'

'What _did_ he do, exactly?' Harry asked. 'I only got a vague outline.'

'We almost had sex,' Hermione replied from her spot on the stairs.

Karen and Jack both started when Hermione spoke and she walked into the sitting room and sat down in the second armchair, curling her feet under her and resting against the right arm. Harry was gaping at her.

'No way,' he breathed. 'Not Ron. He knows you love David. He wouldn't ... he wouldn't go that far.'

Hermione nodded.

'I know,' she said quietly. 'It did, though. He had me pressed against the sinks and he was kissing me and the next thing I knew, my trousers were open, my knickers pushed aside and we were stumbling back into a stall. My trousers came off and we were just about to get going when David walked in, calling for Ron.'

Karen and Jack both cleared their throats, having only heard a briefly edited version of the story the night Hermione had shown up in their living room. Harry blew out a breath and shook his head.

'Fucking idiot,' he mumbled.

'What did he tell you happened?' Hermione asked.

Harry looked up at her and shook his head again.

'Nothing explicit,' he said. 'That he tried to talk you out of marrying David and then you rejected him. He didn't mention David coming in at all. And he certainly didn't mention where he was going when he left that night or I would have stopped him.'

'Why would you have stopped him, Harry?' Karen asked.

Harry looked up at Karen.

'It's not his place to tell Hermione's fiance that he fooled around with her in the men's toliets. It's _Hermione's_ place to tell David that she cheated on him.'

'Ex_cuse_ me?' Hermione exclaimed, sitting up straight in her chair, her feet hitting the carpet.

'What?' Harry asked, turning his attention to her.

'I ... I ... I did _not_ cheat on David!' she said fiercely.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

'So Ron was about to rape you, is that it?'

Hermione blushed.

'Well, _no_, but I didn't _cheat_ on David! Did I?' she added in a small voice, looking at Harry worryingly.

'Why did you want David in the first place, Hermione?' he asked.

'I was tired of being in love with my best friend,' she whispered.

'Why didn't you just ask him if he felt the same way?'

Hermione looked up at Harry.

'He is my _best friend_, Harry. I didn't want to risk losing him. Plus ... you know me. I'm a bit old fashioned about certain things, aren't I?'

'Old fashioned as in "it has to be the male who asks the female out", right?' Harry asked, an eyebrow raised slightly.

Hermione's blush deepened slightly.

'Yes,' she said. 'But, really, Harry, I ... I just ... it just seemed _right_ that he would ask me. Aren't men supposed to be braver than women in the pursuit department?'

'You let yourself fall to that level, Hermione? What happened to the strong, brave woman who fought beside me during the War?' Harry asked. 'The woman who spoke her mind and didn't care what other people thought?'

'She got tired of being so strong and brave, Harry,' Hermione whispered. 'Got tired of being older than she was supposed to be. She also got tired of waiting around for something that she thought would never happen. Something that had been hurting her for years and she was tired of it hurting along with being tired of hearing about steamy nights and passionate mornings that she had dreamed of being a part of since she was old enough to realise that, yes, sex might be a little disgusting, what with the exchange of bodily fluids and all, but that it could also be quite brilliant.'

Harry looked at her sadly.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. 'I'm sorry that you couldn't have a normal life.'

Hermione snorted.

'You had to make this about you, didn't you, Harry? It's not about you,' she said. 'It's about me and Ron and what the _hell_ I'm going to do to get him now that David's moved on to Padma.'

'He did _what_?' Jack, Karen and Harry all said at once.

Hermione nodded.

'When Jamie came over - do you remember that, Dad? - he told me that he had heard David shagging Padma. He called my name, but ...' Hermione trailed off as she felt her ears join in the burning with her face.

'I never needed to know this much about my daughter,' Jack sighed, slumping in his seat, his hand rubbing his eyes and then pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hermione's blush increased.

'Sorry, Dad,' she mumbled. 'I ... I forgot you were who you were.'

'Apparently,' Jack mumbled back, Karen rubbing gently at his shoulder.

'Hermione,' she said softly, looking up at her daughter, 'what about your feelings for David?'

Hermione looked up at her mother and sighed.

'I do love him. I guess I just ... mixed up platonic with romantic,' she replied. 'Funny, isn't it? I've known the difference for years, yet still mixed them up.'

Harry nodded.

'It's difficult to distingush after a while,' he replied.

'How would you know that, Harry?' Hermione teased. 'It's only been you and Cho and you and Ginny.'

Harry shrugged.

'I love you, Hermione,' he said. 'At one point, I thought I was _in_ love with you, but as soon as it hit me just what I was thinking, I realised that I wasn't. I was mixing it up. They don't say that love is complicated just for something to say about love.'

Hermione gaped at her best friend.

'You thought you were in love with me?' she asked him.

Harry nodded.

'It was a little difficult since you were really the only friend I had that was a girl,' he explained.

'When was this?'

'Um ... third year? I think?' Harry said, tilting his head back and looking at the ceiling in thought. 'Yeah, somewhere around the middle of third year. It was while you and Ron were fighting over Crookshanks and Scabbers.'

Hermione continued to gape.

'Are you serious?'

Harry nodded, apparently nonplussed about his confession to his best friend and her parents, who were trying unsuccessfully to hide their grins.

'Well, it's funny because I was actually going through a phase where I sort of fancied you in third year,' Hermione replied, laughing a bit. 'It was silly, really. I had realised just who you were and you were being so nice to me and had decided that you were my best friend. I just ... I guess I wasn't used to the attention. Especially from a boy.'

'Yeah, then Ron decided you were directing too much of your attention at me and was determined to get all of the attention he could,' Harry said, laughing along.

'Which is why he would fight with me, isn't it?' Hermione exclaimed humourously.

Harry nodded vigorously as he continued to laugh.

'I can't believe it took you this long to figure that out!'

'It didn't; I'm simply confirming,' Hermione replied, laughing again.

Harry calmed down after a few minutes and looked up at Hermione, who had curled back up in her chair and started to cry silently.

'What's wrong, sis?' he called to her gently.

Hermione looked up at Harry and took a breath.

'I've royally fucked this up, haven't I?' she whispered.

Harry looked taken aback at her vulgar language, but he shrugged.

'Shite happens, Hermione,' he said, walking over to her and sitting on the arm of her chair, slipping his arm around her shoulders. 'Things have to get worse before they get better, yeah?'

'But can things get better now, Harry? I just ... I should be married blissfully to a wonderful man and forgetting that I was ever in love with my best friend. Instead, I'm single, heartbroken and confused while hurting over the fact that I hurt one of the men I was in love with because the _first_ man I was in love with decided to try and talk me out of marrying the second man!'

Harry was quiet for a minute, probably trying to sort out what it was Hermione had said, before answering with, 'I'm sorry, sis. I just ... I wish things had turned out differently.'

'Well, I don't,' Karen said suddenly.

Hermione looked up at her mother.

'Why not?' she asked, surprised.

'Because then you'd be married, but after a while, Hermione, you wouldn't be happy anymore,' Karen explained softly. 'I don't want to see that happen to you, darling. I want you to get it right the first time around. It's much better that way. I would know.'

'Oh?' Hermione asked, wiping at her cheeks as she sat up slightly, still leaning against Harry. 'How would you know that?'

Karen looked amused.

'You don't think that your father is my first husband, do you?'

Jack grunted and stood.

'I need the loo,' he mumbled, striding out of the room.

Hermione frowned slightly as she watched him retreat.

'I get the feeling that Dad doesn't _like_ the fact that he's not your first husband,' she said to her mother, who let a breath of a laugh escape her.

'He really doesn't,' she replied. 'He's very protective and the fact that the love of his life was married once before irks him more than a little.'

Hermione nodded and gestured for her mother to continue.

'When I was twenty two, I met a man in school. Turns out we had been neighbours when we were younger and immediately picked up where we left off ten years prior. Except, this time, it didn't involve bike rides through the nearby park and then dinner at his parents' house after telling mine where I was going. It involved many dinners, alone, and then many ... _different_ rides.'

Hermione cringed at the thought of her mother having sex and felt Harry snicker slightly.

'Ew, Mum. Really.'

'But you outlining what happened between you and Ron in the men's loo wasn't crossing any lines?' Karen asked sarcastically. 'Anyway, I had started falling in love with Colin. We dated for about a year and a bit before he asked me to marry him. I said yes and within the year, we were married. I headed back to school and one day, was partnered up with your father.'

'This is where it turns into an altered version of the story I've been told my entire life, isn't it?' Hermione asked, still leaning against Harry, who was rubbing her shoulders.

Karen nodded.

'For the first time in my life, I felt different. I felt really, truly good about myself. And he made me laugh so much. Still does,' she added softly. 'We became great friends, but Colin didn't trust Jack Granger. The only reason given was, 'there's something off about him, Karen' before he'd shrug, turn and start muttering to himself. I never really cared about whether Colin liked Jack or not. To be honest, I think I fell in love with Jack the moment he made me cry with laughter.

'It was a different relationship than I had ever had. Funny thing is, I didn't even care that it was a bit off. After a few years - three, I think it was - Colin and I started having issues. Major issues. We talked and decided that we were better off as friends instead of being married. We divorced and as soon as your father heard the news - he was the first to know, of course - he asked me to dinner. It was a bit too soon, but I accepted. I'm glad I did; he cheered me up spectacularly and took care of me when I reached the 'I hate how my life is turning out and getting pissed each night helps numb the pain' stage. He was - and still is - amazing and I hate the fact that he wasn't my first and only husband.'

Hermione stared at her mother, sitting up slightly and resting her feet on the floor.

'You ... you didn't love Dad first?'

Karen shook her head.

'No,' she whispered. 'But once I started, I never stopped.'

Hermione collapsed back into her chair.

'But what do you do when you love him first?' she whispered.

* * *

Hermione spent the remaining time laying in her bed with Harry sitting up against her headboard, stroking her hair softly as she bounced ideas off of him.

'I need to work to get Ron now,' she whispered, her cheek pressing against his thigh. 'How do I work for him, Harry?'

'Well, like you said earlier; you've royally fucked this up,' Harry replied, shifting his fingers down to gently grip her shoulder.

'Gee, thanks for the support, Potter,' she said acidly.

Harry grinned down at her.

'Why don't I leave and find him and tell him to come see you?'

'Don't leave yet,' she whispered, gripping the denim of his trousers. 'Please. I need someone other than Mum and Dad to talk to.'

'Alright,' Harry said softly, moving his fingers back to her hair. 'You need to talk to him, though.'

'I know.'

* * *

'Alright, Hermione. Let's go. We're going to lunch!'

Hermione rolled onto her back and looked over at the clock on her bedside table.

'Ginny, it's only ten thirty!' she called back, her voice groggy. 'Come back in an hour.'

The door flew open and Ginny came stomping into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione looked at her and Ginny stopped beside the bed, folded her arms and glared.

'Let's _go_,' she said. 'Don't make me dress you myself. You know I will.'

Hermione sighed and flipped the covers back, rolling onto her side and then sitting up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, purposely kicking Ginny out of the way. Ginny grinned and then turned and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

'Harry says he saw you nearly a week ago,' Ginny said, looking at Hermione, who was picking at the food on her plate.

'Was it only a week? It feels like it's been three,' Hermione replied, stabbing a piece of fish and finally putting it in her mouth.

'What happened?' Ginny asked. 'When Harry was there, I mean.'

Hermione chewed her food slowly, trying to figure out how to ask Ginny's help in winning her brother back.

'I told Harry what actually happened when I went to the loo that night.'

'Which was?'

Hermione took a breath and explained everything that happened to Ginny, skimming some details the way she had when she told Harry and her parents nearly a week previous. Ginny's eyes had gotten wider and wider the entire time the story was told and by the time Hermione had finished explaining, Ginny was a touch red in the face.

'You're both fucking idiots,' she said.

Hermione blinked, taken aback.

'How am I-?'

'Letting Ron talk you into that when you were _engaged_, for fuck's sake!' Ginny snapped.

'I _know_! Ginny, I know. But now I don't even know how I feel about _Ron_,' Hermione whispered. 'I mean, yes, I love him. I always have! But he told my fiance that I had cheated on him. _With Ron_! I don't know if I should be angry or if I should be grateful, because thinking about it ... I know now that I wouldn't have been as happy with David as I would have been with Ron.'

Ginny snorted.

'What?' Hermione asked. 'He told David!'

'And good for him!' Ginny snapped.

'Ex_cuse_ me?'

'Are you honestly telling me that you would have told David that you cheated on him with Ron?'

Hermione looked at her best friend and sighed.

'No,' she said quietly, letting her eyes drop down to her plate. 'No, I don't think I would have.'

'Then there you go. He did you a favour in more ways than one, Hermione Granger.'

Hermione looked up at Ginny again.

'How do I win Ron back?' she asked sheepishly.

Ginny blinked.

'I thought the whole thing with David was to get over Ron?'

'It didn't work.'

'So now that your attempt at marriage didn't work, you want to get my brother back?'

Hermione closed her eyes and took a breath before looking at Ginny.

'Yes,' she said firmly.

Ginny shook her head.

'I don't think that's fair to anyone, to be completely honest.'

'Why not?'

'You both spent _years_ pining after each other and you both did _nothing_. You went off and got engaged and every single time Ron tried to talk you out of it, you snubbed him. He took _extremely_ drastic measures that almost ended in you two shagging in a public loo at the pub we all hang out at, you break his heart by telling him you don't want him, he shatters yours by telling your fiance that you almost fucked him _while your fiance was in the bloody room_!' Ginny growled. 'No. I don't think it's the best thing you can do right now, Hermione.'

'Well, Ginny, I miss him,' Hermione said. 'Even if it's not to date him, I want to sort things out with your brother. How do I start?'

Ginny looked at her and sighed.

'I don't know. I think you should ask him that.'

* * *

It took Hermione three days to pull herself together as best she could before heading over to Ron's apartment. She took a breath, closed her eyes and then knocked twice before opening her eyes again.

_Please be home. Please be home._

There was shuffling from behind the door and it opened, revealing Parvati Patil. Hermione felt herself frown slightly and her mouth opened a bit.

'Hi,' Parvati said softly. 'I'm _really_ glad you're here. Ron's a mess. I don't think he'll talk to anyone else.'

All negative thoughts disappated and Hermione stepped into Ron's flat, toeing off her trainers and slowly walking into the sitting room. Ron was sitting on the sofa, several empty bottles of Firewhiskey surrounding him. He really did look like a mess. It looked like he hadn't shaved in days, if not weeks, his shirt was wrinkled and stained and his hair was greasy. She inhaled slowly and exhaled before walking over, picking up the remote for the telly and turning it off. Ron didn't move. Hermione looked over at Parvati, who nodded and slipped into her shoes before waving slightly and leaving the flat, closing the door behind her.

'Ron,' Hermione whispered.

Ron moved his head to look at her and Hermione noticed the bags under his eyes.

'Hermione,' he said roughly, his voice hoarse. 'What ... what are you doing here?'

Hermione moved to perch herself on the coffee table in front of the sofa, looking directly at him.

'I think we need to talk,' she said quietly. 'But first, why don't we get you washed and dressed and fed, hmm?'

Ron blinked and looked around before nodding a bit.

'I guess so,' he said.

* * *

Hermione sent Ron into the loo to shower and while he did so, she puttered about his flat, cleaning up the rubbish, straightening out some things and setting some soup to cook while she made a few bacon sandwiches; Ron's favourite. The water stopped running, and she could hear Ron moving about in the lavatory.

_Hopefully he's shaving that horrid bush off his face_, she thought, stirring the soup and then flipping the bacon.

Ron appeared in the kitchen about five minutes later, still sporting the beard, but clean and dressed in fresh clothing. He cleared his throat and Hermione turned and looked at him.

'Hey,' she said gently. 'Sit; lunch is almost ready.'

Ron did so and Hermione placed two bacon sandwiches and a large bowl of soup in front of him with a glass of pumpkin juice before sitting across from him at the table, sipping her own juice.

'Aren't you going to eat?' he asked, looking a touch concerned.

Hermione shook her head.

'I ate at home, before I came,' she replied. 'Go on.'

''Snot poisoned, is it?' he asked, lifting a spoonful of soup out of the bowl.

Hermione frowned.

'Poisoned? Why in Merlin's name would it be poisoned?' she asked, unsure if it was a jab at her cooking skills or not.

'I really fucked up with you,' he said sadly. 'I wouldn't be surprised if it were poisoned or something.'

Hermione cleared her throat slightly before looking up at Ron.

'I helped fuck this up,' she said quietly.

Ron blinked at her use of a curse, but then grinned at her.

'You swore,' he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Shut up; you started it.'

'Yeah, but I _always_ curse. You never do.'

'Shut up,' she said, starting to grin herself. 'We have some damage we need to repair.'

Ron's grin faded immediately.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly, still picking up spoonfuls of soup, only to let it all fall off the spoon into the bowl again. 'I don't know why I did it. I guess just to make you both see that you were making a mistake. You belong with me, Hermione. David was never supposed to come along and sweep you off your feet. I was supposed to get settled in my job and know that I was okay before doing what David did. _I_ was supposed to sweep you off your feet. It was supposed to be _me_ that proposed to you. _Me_ who was supposed to be inside of you. _I_ was supposed to be the one to throw you surprise parties and take you out to dinners and ... and just ...'

Ron trailed off and sighed, his shoulders slumping forward.

'Is that why you told David? You thought breaking us up would make me instantly fall back in love with you?' Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice even.

Ron's head snapped up.

'"Back in love" with me, eh? If you loved me before, why go with David?'

'You weren't exactly showing an interest in me, Ronald. What with your new girlfriend every second day,' she said rather snarkily.

Ron's spoon clattered into the bowl as he shot up from his chair, towering over her.

'Right, because _you_ were showing such a bloody fucking interest in _me_, eh?' he roared.

'Do _not_ yell at me, Ronald Bilius Weasley!' Hermione snapped. 'We're _both_ at fault here and we should be able to talk it out like _adults_!'

Ron's nostrils were flared and his ears were starting to turn red, but he took a few breaths before lowering himself back into his chair. Hermione sat down again and took another sip of pumpkin juice, still watching Ron, who went right back to lifting spoonfuls of soup out of the bowl and letting the soup slip off and back into the bowl.

'Oh for god's sake, Ronald, just eat it. It's not poisoned,' Hermione said.

Ron glared at her over the spoon before finally bringing it to his mouth and sipping the soup. His eyes widened slightly and Hermione suddenly felt quite proud of herself.

'Holy shit, Hermione,' he said, looking at her. 'It's really good.'

'Thank you,' she said. 'Now, finish that up with your sandwiches and then come find me in the sitting room. I straightened up a bit, but there's still some stuff to do that I'll deal with while you eat, okay?'

With that, she stood and went to leave the room, but Ron was too fast for her. He stood as well and swept her up into a huge hug. She stood there, tense, while Ron held her to him. It took a few seconds, but soon Hermione had relaxed and wrapped her arms around Ron, burying her face in his neck and trying not to cry.

'After everything we've been through together, Hermione, I do _not_ want to lose you,' he murmured, still holding fast to her. 'I love you.'

Hermione clenched her fingers in his shirt and could feel his heart racing as they held each other tightly.

'The way you love Harry?'

'No,' Ron replied. 'The way Ginny loves Harry.'

Hermione let the words wash over her.

'I love you, too, Ron. I missed you.'

'God, Hermione. I missed you. I ... I know it doesn't magically fix everything, but I'm so sorry. So sorry.'

Hermione sighed and let the tears finally fall.

'I'm sorry, too,' she whispered, closing her eyes. 'I'm sorry, too.'

* * *

Hermione let Ron think in the kitchen while she cleaned up the sitting room, Vanishing the empty bottles and straightening out the furniture. She was unsure as to how long she was there, but when Ron came looking for her, she had cleaned her way into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and she turned and looked at him.

'I was thinking,' he started, walking into the room and sitting on the side of the bed. 'I know we both fucked up. And we both know that we both fucked up. I just ... you know that I'm sorry and I know that that doesn't just make it all go away, but -'

'We need to work towards things, Ron,' Hermione whispered, tossing a pair of dirty socks into the laundry hamper. 'We ... we should start a few years back and work our way forward properly. If we jump into something, it's not fair to anyone.'

Ron was rubbing the back of his neck and he held out his hand to her. Hermione took it and he tugged her gently towards him, standing as he did so and wrapping his arms around her when she got to him. They hugged for several minutes before he pulled back and smiled down at her.

'Where do we start?' he asked.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

**Two Years Later:**

Hermione smiled as Padma Puckle danced with her new husband for the first time. Hermione was fairly certain that she had never seen a larger smile on Padma's face and she was incredibly happy that Padma had at last found love. The fact that it was with her ex-fiance didn't even bother her as much as most people thought it might. Her attention was pulled from the happy couple by one Ronald Weasley, who was standing in front of her with his hand out, his head bowed slightly.

'Dance?' he asked softly.

Hermione's smile grew as she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her as they swayed, her head resting against his chest.

'So, how are you?'

'I'm fine,' she replied quietly.

'Yeah? Not sore over your ex marrying some other bird?' Ron asked cheekily.

Hermione chuckled.

'Not at all,' she breathed. 'I'm happy for them.'

'Good.'

They swayed for a few more minutes before Ron started tugging her off the dance floor.

'Where are we going?' she asked as Ron very nearly dragged her out of the room.

'You'll see,' he said, not slowing or stopping.

Hermione followed him for several minutes before they came to a deserted corridor. Ron stopped and turned to look at her, his eyes roaming her face for a few seconds before he took a deep breath.

'I want to talk to you.'

'_Now_?' she asked.

'Yes; now.'

Ron shifted his feet and Hermione noticed that his ears were starting to turn red.

'What's wrong?' she asked softly.

Ron looked right at her and licked his lips before speaking.

'I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner some time.'

Hermione blinked.

'If I ... what?'

'Did ... do you want to go to dinner some time? With me? Just me. Alone.'

'Like ... like a date?' she asked.

Ron nodded frantically and Hermione grinned.

'Alright,' she whispered.

Ron grinned as well and swept her up in his arms, hugging her.

'Wonderful,' he breathed.

'Yes,' she replied. 'Wonderful.'

* * *

**A/N:** It's not truly the end. I mean, yeah, it's the end of this story, but I'm writing a sequel called **How to Date Hermione Jean Granger**. Blame **HermioneGrangerTwin**. She used things like, "THIS IS WHY I MARRIED YOU!" and "BRILLIANT!". She just ... she's such an enabler, guys. It's so hard to resist her. Really.

Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me and being patient (sort of) and for all of the reviews and stuff! You all are amazing and I thank you all so much -lessthanthree-


End file.
